


Betrayed

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Bad Snape, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, Underage Sex, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter finally hears the truth as to why Dumbledore allowed him to be mistreated and abused by the Dursley's. Harry turns to the one person he trusts, Sirius Black. Follow the events of Harry as he, his family and his friends confront Albus Dumbledore, a man that is not who he pretends to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry finally escaped the Dursley's, he was lucky he remembered how Fred picked the lock so he could get his trunk from in the cupboard under the stairs. He let Hedwig out of her cage and told her to head to Grimmauld Place, then Harry didn’t care anymore about not being allowed to use magic, he levitated his trunk and headed down Privet drive. When he was far enough away, he put his wand hand out and within seconds the nightbus was in front of him.

‘Blimey, it’s Harry Potter,’ Stan Shunpike stammered as he jumped down and helped Harry with his trunk, ‘So where to Harry?’

‘London, Grimmauld Place.’

‘Grimmauld Place, London,’ Stan yelled to Ernie, then the bus was moving along at a break neck speed. After a couple of other stops, they arrived at Grimmauld Place, ‘So you got friends here mate?’

‘Yeah, a couple, thanks,’ Harry shook his head, ‘If anyone ask, can you say you saw me, but not where I went?’

‘Why not, you’re helping defeat that bloke, have to keep you safe,’ Stan helped Harry down with his trunk again, then gave Harry a wave before the bus was gone.

Harry stared up at the house, then slowly levitated his trunk to the door. He stepped into the dark and dreary hall and could hear voices coming from down in the kitchen. Harry didn’t want to see anyone especially Dumbledore, so he pulled his cloak out, threw it over himself and the trunk and headed upstairs to Sirius’ room. He wanted to speak with Sirius now, but he couldn’t take the chance that Dumbledore would do something to make Sirius and others think Harry was lying. He sat on the bed and thought about one of the advanced books that Remus and Sirius had bought him for Christmas and he remembered reading about a spell that might help. He dug through the trunk, found the book then looked through it to see if he could find the spell and hoped it might help.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Albus, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley, Hestia, Stergis, Minerva, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Mad-eye and Arthur were all talking about Voldemort and when Harry would be ready to go up against him, like the prophecy said.

‘This is ridiculous, he’s only fifteen Albus, how is Harry supposed to defeat Voldemort?’ Sirius viciously spat out, ‘He’s only a boy, not even trained.’

‘It is supposed to be Harry Sirius, you heard the prophecy, it’s meant to be.’

‘That’s bullshit, he’s not trained, so why don’t you do it. Voldemort fears you, which means you must have enough power to kill him, more than Harry, a lot more?’

‘Yes, why aren’t you trying to stop Harry going through this?’ Remus asked.

‘I’ll tell you,’ Harry stepped into the kitchen, ‘He’s scared, he doesn’t want to die, but he’s willing to let me die.’

‘That is not true Harry, I explained this to you. Now why are you here, you are supposed to be a Privet drive, it’s safer there.’

Sirius went to hug Harry and his arms went straight through him, ‘What?’

‘Simulacrum charm, I wasn’t going to take the chance of that old bastard using the imperius curse on me. Just so you know, I’ve left because there was no use staying with those cruel, sadistic people anymore. I did tell Dumbledore that, but he liked to make me suffer.’

‘What is going on, Dumbledore, tell us what Harry is talking about?’ Arthur asked.

‘I do not know Arthur, I think Harry has finally been pushed too far and his not thinking straight. All I’ve ever done is try to help him, protect him.’

‘Right, like making me stay with the Dursleys when that blood protecting doesn’t work anymore. I’ve been waiting for Voldemort to turn up, don’t know why he’s taking so long, maybe he just hasn’t work it out yet. But I wasn’t going to stay any longer or put up with the abuse I had to for years. Again something Dumbledore probably never told any of you. So to everyone else, I’m sorry, but I’m not fighting, I’ve left and no one will find me. Sirius, you know I love you and I would like to hear from you, so Hedwig is at Grimmauld Place, write me, Hedwig can always find me. Now all of you have to look towards Dumbledore to save your arse, because I’m done,’ Harry slowly disappeared from the room.

‘What abuse Albus, what was Harry talking about?’ Remus asked.

‘Yeah, you said you go there quite often to check on Harry, to make sure they were treating him okay,’ Sirius said.

‘I want to know about this blood protection Harry mentioned,’ Kingsley said.

‘I really don’t know what any of that is about. The blood protection is the only thing that is keeping Voldemort from finding Harry, he needs to stay with his mother’s blood. As for the so called abuse, not once did I ever see them lay a hand on Harry and not once did I see any bruises on him. I did tell you that they bullied him, locked him up and never gave him enough food, but that was all. I had to think of Harry’s safety over all that. Sirius I think you should write to him, tell Harry to come here and we’ll work this out. If he stays out there too long Voldemort will find him.’

‘I don’t know what to make of any of this, but I need to find my godson.’

‘Why would Harry say he was abused if he wasn’t, why would he say the blood protection won’t work when it will?’ Tonks asked.

‘I believe after almost losing Sirius a few weeks ago, that he’s making himself believe all this, his mind is not coping. I must head back to Hogwarts to see if I can get some information on where Voldemort is right now. If you hear from Harry, let me know,’ Dumbledore gave a curt nod then left with Minerva.

‘Dumbledore has been protecting Harry for years, but I don’t know what to make of all this,’ Remus said, ‘I need to go though, Sirius, I’ll check in with you tomorrow, but at least your free now.’

Sirius hugged his friend, ‘Yes, finally, if I hear from Harry I will let you know.’

‘We’re all heading out Sirius, floo us if you do hear anything. I will let you know if Ron or Hermione hear anything.’

‘Thanks Arthur, we need to find him,’ Sirius watched everyone leave before he left the kitchen, ‘First thing I’m going to do now I’m free is get out of this place, but now I need to find hedwig,’ Sirius looked through the rooms on the bottom floor before looking through the rooms on the next floor, then the top floor, ‘Blast, where is that owl,’ Sirius sighed then stepped into his room and stopped dead at the sight before him.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Harry, blimey, you’ve had us all worried.’

‘I wanted him to think I’d left, but I needed to speak with you first, then I’m leaving.’

‘Why, what’s going on Harry?’

‘What did Dumbledore say about what I said before?’

‘He thinks you’ve been pushed too far and after seeing me almost die, you’re not coping and made this up.’

Harry sighed, ‘I never made anything up Sirius, so I’d like to show you something,’ Harry slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, ‘All thanks to the Dursley's and Dumbledore knew this was happening. I overheard him talking to Vernon about controlling me, keeping me locked up but to make sure that my face was never marked in anyway, that he could use any means to control me. I also heard him say he would keep paying the Dursley's as long as they did their part.’

Sirius stepped over to Harry and ran his hand over all the bruises and cuts covering his godson’s back and chest.

‘Maybe he didn’t know they went this far.’

‘Sirius, I told Dumbledore what they were doing, I showed him these cuts. You know what he said, it’s for the best Harry, you’re safe from Voldemort there. A bit of pain is worth it to stop Voldemort finding you.’

‘I want to believe you Harry, I can see what’s been done, but I can’t believe Albus would allow this to happen.’

‘Fine, then you stay with him, I’m leaving. I thought you’d be on my side Sirius.’

‘Wait Harry,’ Sirius took his godson’s hand but felt him trying to pull away, ‘There is a way you can prove this because you have never lied to me and from what I’m seeing, this abuse has been going on for a long time, so Dumbledore had to know there was a chance you could have been killed. But why would he let you go through this?’

‘He’s a coward, he thinks since the prophecy means me, he can just sit back and let me do all the fighting. He’s powerful Sirius, I’m not, I don’t know half the things all you know and I’m supposed to kill Voldemort, how, tell me how I’m supposed to do that?’

‘I’ve been trying to work that out myself. But Dumbledore left his pensieve here, he was showing us his memory of the prophecy because Remus and I wanted to stop you being involved, so did Arthur.’

‘I don’t want to take the chance that he might come back Sirius. He imperius my relatives, imagine what he could do to you and me if he found out you believed me, that you saw proof.’

‘Then we’ll take it with us, let’s hide out somewhere until we can work out what exactly he is up to.’

‘Hide out where?’

‘A muggle area, somewhere remote, but we can also put the fidelius charm around it, so only you and I can get in or out, maybe Remus as well.’

‘How are you going to get the money for that, or me for that matter. The moment one of us go to the vaults he’ll know, he has spies everywhere.’

‘You don’t need to worry, Dumbledore doesn’t know that my mother stashed a heap of money in this house. I accidentally found it before I left to go stay with your dad, took some with me, but not too much so she wouldn’t find out. I checked when I came back, it’s still here, if I need more, than I’m finally free, it won’t seem suspicious for me to go to my vault, but I’ll only do that if I need to.’

‘Then when can we do this?’

‘We’ll need a couple of days, I’ll have to go looking for something. But Mad-eye’s polyjuice potion is here, you can use that if you want?’

‘If you’re seen with someone, he might work out it’s me.’

‘Alright, that makes sense. Let’s talk more tomorrow, it’s late.’

‘I don’t want to stay alone Sirius, he might come back.’

‘Then stay in here with me, I’ll seal the room,’ Sirius instantly noticed Harry looked wary and took a step back, ‘I won’t hurt you, you must know that.’

‘I’m finding it hard to know anything or trust anyone,’ Harry put his shirt back on and noticed his hands were shaking, ‘He left blood replenishing potion with them to give me.’

‘Why would you need that?’

Harry slowly lifted his head, ‘Because my uncle used things and he was cruel and brutal, I was always left bleeding. There were times I couldn’t even get up I was so weak from loss of blood. Then there was all the times he brought men to me and if I didn’t do what they wanted, he took to me with something, that always left me bleeding,’ Harry shrugged.

‘Damn that man, I want to curse him to hell and back,’ Sirius shouted, ‘But so you’re comfortable, we’ll both stayed dressed. Let’s just get into bed, the next couple of days is going to be busy and I have to make sure he doesn’t pick up on anything.’

Harry nodded but sagged with relief, ‘I couldn’t believe he would do that to me,’ Harry sat down heavily on the end of the bed, ‘I’m so scared Sirius.’

Sirius sealed his room, then sat next to Harry, ‘You’re safe now, from them and from him.’

Harry nodded again then put his head on Sirius’s arm, leaning into him. Harry knew it was for comfort but he also wanted to feel something from someone that cared about him.

‘Can you promise on my dad that he will never find me?’

‘Yes, I promise, which means you’re not going back to Hogwarts, I’ll help you learn what you need. We can get a lot more books, everything we need actually.’

‘I saw you being tortured, I thought I was going to lose the one good thing in my life.’

‘Albus never really explained about that. But why don’t we get into bed and you can explain what this is all about.’

‘Okay,’ Harry sighed, then took his shoes off and dug out some old pyjamas that Petunia had thrown at him that used to belong to Dudley. Harry glanced up at Sirius, then slowly changed, he heard Sirius growl, the sound was all Padfoot, ‘Let’s not talk about this.’ Harry finished dressing then got into Sirius’ bed.

Sirius nodded, then put some loose fitting pants on then he also got into his bed, but made sure to keep a bit of distance from his godson.

‘Alright, now, explain.’

‘First was in my fourth year, it was like a dream, Dumbledore said it was. But after Voldemort came back, I realised I’d actually been seeing through his eyes. Then I saw Mr. Weasley get attack, but as I told you Sirius, I felt like the one doing the attacking. I saw it from my point of view, from the snake’s point of view, but it was more, I felt it, like it really was me. I kept getting these feelings, burst of anger that came out of nowhere. Then one day, right after we finished quidditch I felt something again. Elation, happiness and I had no idea where it came from. The following day we all found out that Bellatrix and the others escaped. With you, I saw him torturing you and I could see the hall of prophecy, the numbers on the rows, everything. I did try to see if you were here, Kreacher said you’d gone to the department of mysteries. Dumbledore explained that you were here but up taking care of Buckbeak because Kreacher hurt him. Something or someone lets me see into him Sirius and Dumbledore knows but won’t tell me. How am I supposed to kill him, he’s powerful. I felt like a first year when we were together in the atrium, I had nothing compared to him.’

Sirius gently put his arm around Harry, the moment he did, Harry’s head was on his chest, he broke down, crying hard and he realised his godson was hurting in a lot of ways. Not just from the abuse, but from confusion and fear. So Sirius tightened his hold and just let Harry cry and he swore to himself that he was going to protect his godson, against Voldemort, against his death eaters and even against Dumbledore himself if he had too.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur Weasley arrived at the Burrow with his son and future daughter in law, then went to get Ron.

‘Ron, come downstairs, I need to talk to you.’

‘Sure dad, but what’s going on?’

‘I’ll explain in a moment.’ Arthur and Ron walked down the stairs where Molly just put cups of tea on the table, ‘I need to ask you something and I need the truth Ron.’

‘Okay, about what?’

‘Harry, first, at any time have you ever seen bruises or any type of injuries on him that didn’t come from quidditch or you know who?’

Ron gaped at his father wondering what the hell was going on, then thought about the few times he’d seen Harry change out of clothes and into pajamas.

‘Well, yeah, a few, why?’

‘Tell us what you saw Ron,’ Bill said.

‘One day I walked into my room and he was just about to put a pajama shirt on and I saw this massive bruise on his lower back, but I also noticed faint scars, like he’d had a lot of cuts over his back, this was the day after he got here. I never told Harry I saw anything and moved back out into the hall for a minute until he finished dressing. Another time, at Hogwarts, we just finished showering. Now normally Harry’s the only boy that doesn’t just step out from behind the screens then get dressed. He always dries and dresses behind the screen. But this day it was really late and he must have thought I was gone, I was still in my shower but the water was off and I was about to step out when he did, he didn’t have a towel around him. He’s legs had a few scars and bruises, his backside was covered in scars and bruises, as he turned I also saw more old scars and bruises. I wanted to ask him about them, but after the first time, he clammed up. See, he had these bruises on his wrist, like someone had grabbed him hard, but he wouldn’t say anything about how he got them. Now tell me, what’s this about?’

‘While we were at the meeting, Harry arrived. He said for years he’d been getting abused by the Dursley's and Dumbledore knew all about it. Dumbledore said that Harry’s mind is not coping after almost seeing Sirius die. But Harry also said that he was leaving, and how was he supposed to go up against you-know-who when he was only fifteen and untrained. When Sirius went to hug him, it wasn’t really Harry, he used a simulacrum charm. If you don’t know what this is, it’s like a ghost to touch, but real to look at and not cold, it’s sort of an apparition of him. It was all so strange and now we have no idea where Harry is. Oh and this blood protection that Harry is supposed to have, he said it doesn’t work.’

‘That’s strange because Hermione mentioned something about that after Harry explained what happened in the graveyard. See Harry wouldn’t tell us everything, but we did find out that you-know-who tortured Harry before he escaped. But this blood protection, Harry said you-know-who made himself with Harry’s blood. Hermione said that now you-know-who has Harry’s blood, his mother’s blood, then that protection might be weakened or not even work. But she wasn’t sure because blood magic is old and rare, she couldn’t find a lot on it in the Hogwarts library.’

‘I don’t know what to make of all this, but if you hear from Harry, tell him that until we know what is going on, I won’t tell Albus anything. I can’t believe he would do something like this to Harry, but he did seem rather in a hurry to leave the meeting tonight.’

‘Just before we left Hogwarts, Harry looked really apprehensive, scared actually and Harry never looks scared. Do you think those people were really hurting Harry and Dumbledore knew they were?’

‘I don’t know Ron, but I’m also worried about the abuse he’s talking about. Not just being hit, but abuse could mean more. We know they don’t like Harry at all and don’t really want him there. So why did they agree to keep him in the first place and why was Albus adamant that Harry couldn’t stay here with protection placed around the property. I told Albus we were willing to put the fidelius charm around here to keep Harry safe, but it was also to keep you, well, all of us safe. They know that Harry is your best friend and they know he has stayed here.’

‘Why don’t you do it anyway dad, something is not right. Now I don’t know Harry as well as the rest of you, but he doesn’t seem the type to lie about something so important or something that could be dangerous. It makes sense that if you-know-who really wanted to find Harry, coming here and taking Ron would be an easy solution for him. He takes Ron, lets Harry know and I think we all know he’d surrender to him. He almost died saving Ginny’s life and he was only twelve and Ginny is just Ron’s little sister,’ Bill said.

‘Albus does like to keep his secret’s Arthur even if I can’t believe he would leave Harry to be hurt by those people,’ Molly said.

‘Dad, Hermione and I spoke about you-know-who, about if he really wanted to get Harry. Hermione thought I was in more danger than everyone else. I never thought I was before, but now, maybe I am, maybe we all are. So I think Bill’s right, charm this place and if I hear from Harry I can let him know. But if he’s willing to leave and said Dumbledore knew about all this, then he won’t trust many people. He never has since we meet him, not after he found out everything. But he did seem to put all his trust into Dumbledore and even if it’s just one small thing that Dumbledore did to misuse that trust, then Harry would be wary of trusting anyone, apart from Hermione, me and Sirius.’

‘I’ll do it first thing in the morning. You write to Sirius, tell him what we’ve done and we’re not going to tell Albus anything until we hear from Harry. We need to know exactly what is going on and we need to keep Harry safe at the same time and if that means he stays hidden, then that’s what he needs to do.’

‘Since it’s late and I’m sure Sirius is in bed, I’ll write in the morning. I just wish I knew where Harry was, it’s dangerous out there for him. It’s not like he can hide, everyone knows who he is.’

‘Yes, that’s what has me worried right now. The moment he is spotted word could get back to you-know-who. For some reason Harry saw that snake attack me, you-know-who sent Harry that vision of Sirius being tortured, it’s like their connected which means you-know-who could find him.’

‘That’s another thing dad, Dumbledore was evasive about that. Sirius asked him why Harry thought you-know-who had him.’

‘What did Dumbledore say Bill?’ Ron asked.

‘He said he needed to research more. You’re close to Harry, he would have told you what he saw.’

‘It’s not the first time he’s seen something. Just before the quidditch cup, Harry saw you-know-who telling someone to capture Harry. We found out that someone was Crouch Jr. But Harry said the house you-know-who was in was the old Riddle house, you-know-who's muggle grandparent’s home. It’s in the same town as the cemetery that Harry was taken to that night. Another thing, just after we finished a quidditch game, Harry grabbed his scar. When I asked what was wrong, he said you-know-who was happy. The following day we read that the death eaters escaped Azkaban. There’s some type of connection there, Harry feels it and Hermione hates it. She wants Harry to keep learning occlumency to close this connection. Harry won’t with Snape, not anymore, and Sirius doesn’t want Snape near Harry either. I don’t know what to make of all this dad, but something is not right and we need to find out or Harry could be killed.’

‘Then first thing in the morning we get some plans underway, the fidelius charm and to let Harry know we’re not telling Albus anything until we know what Harry is talking about. Now I think we should all head to bed, I believe we’re in for a rough few days, or weeks,’ Arthur sighed but noticed his wife looked very worried, but so did Bill and Fleur, Ron just kept staring at his cup and Arthur knew his son was worried about his friend. Now though, they had to find him which they all knew wasn’t going to be as easy as they believe.


	4. Chapter 4

Through the night, Sirius had to wake Harry a few times from either crying or screaming with some nightmare he was having. Sirius never slept a lot that night, he mainly watched Harry and even though he had only seen the scars, Sirius knew Harry was telling the truth about everything. When he woke the following morning, Sirius noticed Harry curled up in a ball right up against him. He was about to get up, but thought he’d wait for Harry to wake so he wouldn’t feel frightened, so he sat there thinking about what he’d heard and about things from years before. There was so much that wasn’t making sense, but there was also a lot that was, especially now Harry had told him just a few things.

‘Sirius,’ Harry said softly.

‘Hey mate, how you doing?’

‘You know,’ Harry shrugged then sat up, ‘Can you go today to find somewhere for us to hide?’

‘Yes, I’ll head out after we eat. Now just so you don’t feel nervous about being alone, I want to ask you something. There is a hidden room here, no one knows, not even Dumbledore, so you could go in there, or we let Remus know and he can stay with you?’

‘I want to trust Remus, I just don’t know if I can, not yet.’

‘Alright, we won’t tell him much until you’re sure. So I’ll show you the room and we can have some breakfast. Now Kreacher could know someone is here, house elves can sense things from their owners homes. But since he’s angry and hates me, he might not be taking a lot of notice of things right now.’

‘He told Dumbledore what happened, he might tell him I’m here.’

‘He might, so I’m going to order him not to say anything about a visitor and then I’ll order him not to look for the visitor. Now why don’t you go shower, get changed and I’ll show you the room?’ Sirius instantly saw Harry looked wary again, but not from being scared of him but from being alone, ‘I can stay if you want, I’ll keep my back to you.’

‘I trust you Sirius, you believe me, so I want you to stay, I don’t want to be alone, I’m scared to be alone.’

‘Alright, let’s get into the bathroom, but I will keep my back to you and if anyone calls, I can just say I’m having a shower.

Sirius stood just inside the bathroom, but kept his back to Harry until he heard his godson tell him to turn around and see the full proof of what had happened to him. Sirius was a little apprehensive, but he did turn and instantly felt the anger building.

‘Okay, get dressed then I’m going to get you somewhere safe.’

Harry nodded, then dressed before he stepped over to Sirius, ‘He’s powerful Sirius, how can we make sure he can’t find us?’

‘Even powerful wizards can’t get through the fidelius charm. But there is some extra enchantments to add to that, they take a two or more people to strengthen them. You and I could do it together, but adding one or two more people would make sure nothing he does would get him through.’

‘I’m not sure what you mean.’

‘The fidelius charm, you were given that note from Mad-eye that Dumbledore gave him, right?’

‘Right, it let me see this place.’

‘Okay, the more people that know, the weaker the charm, but if you have two, three or even four people to perform the fidelius charm, then they can give permission to twenty, thirty, even forty people in and the charm doesn’t weaken or even a powerful person couldn’t get in. So you and me together can make it strong, I’m just not sure if it will be strong enough against Dumbledore, if we add Remus, then the place will be safe even from him.’

‘Let’s find a place first, then we’ll talk about that. I really want to get out of here in case he comes back.’

‘Okay, I’ll show you that hidden room, grab your stuff,’ Sirius led Harry up the stairs and into the old parlour, Sirius touched a spot under the lamp and a small door slid back, ‘Now it’s pretty big in there, let’s go in and I’ll show you.’ they stepped in the door and found themselves in a large living type room, with a sofa, small book shelf with books in it, a small fireplace and a small bed, ‘Are you okay to stay here until I get you some breakfast?’

‘You’re sure he doesn’t know about this?’

‘No one knows, this is where I found the money and I only ever told your father about that, but I never mentioned the room, not even to him.’

‘Okay, I’ll be here, try not to be long.’

‘I won’t, you’re safe Harry, I’ll keep you safe,’ Sirius hugged him then hurried out of the room and down the stairs and saw Albus Dumbledore in the kitchen, ‘Albus, have you heard anything from Harry?’ Sirius asked urgently trying to sound worried and anxious but nothing that would get the old man suspicious.

‘No, I was hoping you had, if Harry contacts anyone, it would be you.’

‘No, I haven’t and I’m going to send Hedwig out soon. Hopefully the owl will find him and Harry will contact me. But since I’ve gotten to know him, if he’s that scared and truly believes all this, he won’t even trust me, he won’t trust anyone. So I’m not expecting to hear from him at all, I just hope you can find him before Voldemort does.’

‘Have you heard from Arthur, maybe Ron has heard something from his friend?’

‘Not yet, he said he’d let me know. We need to find Harry, he’s not safe out there.’

‘No he is not, so I’ll go and try to work on some plans. Please let me know instantly if you hear from Harry?’

‘I will Albus, we have to find out what’s wrong,’ Sirius nodded, watched Dumbledore leave, then stepped over to Kreacher. Sirius wasn’t taking any chances, so he spoke quietly to the old elf, giving him orders, then waited until he finished making his breakfast. Sirius sat down at the end of the table, making sure he could see the door. He was thinking about how to take Harry up something to eat in case Dumbledore was hiding somewhere. Finally he just ate his own, slowly twirling the wand that Mad-eye had got him, he did a couple of revealing charms, on humans and wizards, when he revealed nothing, Sirius took a tray upstairs. Even then Sirius was cautious, so he sat the tray on the small table in the parlour, then sat on the sofa, taking a small bit of bacon. Once he knew it was safe, he took Harry in his breakfast, did a warming charm on it then went over to the small desk and pulled out a heap of money ready to buy a house that Harry would feel safe in and also that Dumbledore could not get in or anywhere near his godson.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry paced around the small room, he couldn’t sit still, all he kept thinking about was finding somewhere to go that would keep him safe. Not just from Voldemort, from the Dursley's, but more importantly, from Dumbledore. He knew Sirius was out looking for something, Harry just hoped he wouldn’t be much longer. He stood near the door, listening and sometimes he thought he heard voices, but Harry realised it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. Finally Harry just lay back on the small bed, but kept his eyes on the door, waiting for his godfather.

Sirius stepped into the house and went straight into the kitchen where he spotted the tiny owl that he’d told Ron to keep. Sirius took the letter from its beak, then hurried up the stairs and into the secret room.

‘Sirius,’ Harry jumped and hurried to his godfather, ‘Did you find something?’

‘Yes, but we can’t go until tomorrow.’

‘What if Dumbledore comes back, what if he takes the pensieve?’

‘That doesn’t matter, I don’t need to see anything. I know you have told me the truth and you are going to tell me everything, but not yet. First I want you safe, so you’ll stay in here until it’s late, then back to my room for the night. But Ron’s owl was downstairs,’ Sirius held up the note, then opened it, ‘Dear Sirius, at the moment we’re not sure what’s going on, but Harry has never lied to me. Dad said to tell you that he’s placing the Burrow under the fidelius charm and we’re not going to tell Dumbledore anything, he’s doing that for our safety but if Harry decides to come here, then he’ll be safe as well. I accidentally saw a lot of cuts and bruises on Harry, once here and once at Hogwarts, I never told him what I’d seen though. So I know something was going on in that house and if Dumbledore knew and never got Harry out of there, then he can go to hell as far as I’m concerned. Dad, mum, Bill and Fleur all think something is not right, so they told me to tell you to find Harry and keep him safe, even if that means we can’t see him. Harry could be in danger Sirius, you have to find him. Another thing, Hermione told me that since you-know-who made his body from Harry’s blood, that the blood magic wouldn’t be as strong or wouldn’t work at all. Hermione hasn’t been able to find out a lot about blood magic since it’s old and very rare. But Dumbledore should know all this as Harry explained to him about what happened in the graveyard that night and he explained to Harry the reason why he has to stay with those muggles. Please Sirius, find him, let him know I’m on his side and we’re not going to tell that old bastard anything. But I would love to hear from Harry, just to know he’s okay. I would like to hear what all this is about, what happened to him. So tell him that his best mate will always be here for him and stand beside him no matter what, whether it’s against you-know-who or Dumbledore, I’ll be right there beside him. Ron.’

‘It sounds like they believed me, I had a feeling Ron would, but not the others,’ Harry sat down on the sofa.

‘Yes, it does, but what’s this about the blood spell, I never asked last night.’

‘He made his body with my blood Sirius, Dumbledore said that staying with my blood kept me safe from Voldemort, but he has my blood now so how can it keep me safe?’

‘That’s a damn good question and one I will be asking Albus about. I’m not sure if he will turn up again, but if he does, you’ll be safe here. I’ll get you some dinner brought up, if anyone turns up for a meeting, it might mean a late dinner.’

‘Don’t worry about it Sirius, I’m used to going without. I’m just sick and tired of being scared all the time. I can’t relax, I’m so tense, all the time I hear or see things, I jump at sudden noises.’

‘I know mate, soon you won’t be. You said last night that your relatives were under the imperius curse, how do you know that?’

‘I never suspected at first, but after Crouch as Mad-eye taught us to fight it, I noticed they just seemed to act strange. One day I was reading one of those books you and Remus got me for the DA and there was a spell that shows anyone that is under that curse. I used it a few weeks ago. I know I’m not supposed to use magic and normally my stuff is locked up. But when they went to sleep one night, I remembered how Fred Weasley picked the lock on my door. So I snuck down and got my wand, did the spell over my uncle and aunt, they were both asleep, it showed they were being controlled by the imperius curse. I still wasn’t sure it was Dumbledore that did it, but two days ago he came to the house. My uncle instantly locked my bedroom door, he always did when Dumbledore was there. So I picked the lock and put the cloak over myself and snuck downstairs. I had to find out what was going on, so I stayed out of eyesight because Dumbledore has seen me under the cloak before, how I have no idea. So I stood there listening to him telling the Dursley's to keep making my life miserable, to make sure that no bruises showed up on my face, neck, hands or feet, but anywhere else was fine. He mentioned the money, as long as they kept me there he would keep paying them. He also told them to make sure my wand was always locked up, that he couldn’t take the chance that I would do spells that could attract the ministry. That is normal, but he said I might learn to use my patronus to talk and start sending it out to you, Hermione or Ron. After hearing all that, I snuck back upstairs, locked my door again, then waited until it got late, but I ended up falling asleep. So last night I made sure I kept myself occupied, doing anything I could think of even just walking around the room, counting the times I circled it. Finally I heard them pass my room, so I sat with my back to the door and kept listening. I never moved for two hours, then I let Hedwig out of her cage, she sat on my shoulder. I snuck downstairs, picked the lock of the door under the stairs, got my trunk and left the house. Once we were in the next street, I told Hedwig to come here, then I walked a bit further before catching the nightbus. I asked Stan not to tell anyone I came here, they could say they saw me, but not here. They said since I’m fighting that bloke, they wouldn’t say anything. I’m not sure I can trust them, but I had no choice.’

‘Alright, Dumbledore might speak with them and find out you did come here. But since he was here at the time, he might think you changed your mind when you heard voices. Okay, I better get downstairs in case anyone turns up, if I stay here it might look suspicious.’

‘If anything happens,’ Harry stood up, ‘don’t blame yourself, just know I love you.’

‘Nothing is going to happen, I will get you out of here,’ Sirius hugged his godson and could see and feel how scared he was. Sirius left the paperwork on the house thinking if anything did happen to him, at least Harry would know where to go, but Sirius was determined to do anything to keep Harry safe, but also to make sure that Albus Dumbledore did not try to imperius him or anyone else. He had to keep his eyes open if the old man turned up, he had to stay in his right mind to help Harry, no matter what, Sirius was going to do all he could to achieve that.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus turned up and Sirius spoke quickly but quietly to him and said he would show him proof that Harry was telling the truth, so for now he just needed help. Remus had to act like nothing was wrong and was worried about Harry like the rest of us, but he also had to keep watch on Dumbledore to make sure he didn’t try to imperius anyone especially Sirius as it was him that Harry would contact if he needed to. Remus trusted Sirius, so even though he wasn’t absolutely sure what was going on, he agreed to help Sirius as long as he was explained everything. The other reason he was willing to believe Harry was he knew something wasn’t quite right and until he did, he was staying silent.

Remus and Sirius sat at the kitchen table talking about their plans on how to find out what Voldemort was up to when Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Mad-eye Moody walked in. Remus pretended to get a drink so he could stand at the back of the kitchen and keep an eye on Dumbledore.

‘Any word from Harry?’ Albus asked.

‘Nothing, I sent Hedwig, but she hasn’t returned yet. I’m hoping that just means that Harry isn’t close. What about from your end, any word from anyone since you have spies everywhere Albus?’

‘No, but I did speak with Stan and Ernie from the nightbus. They said they picked Harry up and brought him here. I can only assume that when Harry heard our voices he left. So I’m sure he will try to contact you again Sirius,’ Albus looked around the room and noticed Remus standing quietly over at the back of the kitchen, ‘Do you know where Harry learned that spell, it’s very advanced?’

‘As you know Remus and I gave Harry a lot of advanced spell books to help him with the DA, maybe it was in there. We never actually checked every spell, but it certainly worked. I’ve never tried that spell, I had no need to. What about you Mad-eye, any of your spies heard anything about my godson?’

‘Nothing, I’ve got people everywhere keeping an eye out, but only the ones I know are completely trustworthy. We can’t have word getting back to you-know-who about Potter being out there alone and unprotected.’

‘I know you and Harry never spent a lot of time alone Sirius, but is there anything he might have said about a place, somewhere he might feel safe?’ Minerva asked.

‘No, he loved Hogwarts, he felt safe there and he loved the Burrow and the Weasley’s. He’s never been anywhere else, apart from here and with those muggles. Is there any chance he could have gotten inside Hogwarts and he’s hiding there?’

‘No, there is no way in without the permission from the headmaster.’ Minerva said.

Sirius sighed and made a good job and making it look like he was worried, ‘I didn’t think so, but I thought I’d ask. Now about that blood spell Harry mentioned Albus, he said it doesn’t work. I thought a bit about this last night, Harry mentioned that you-know-who made himself with Harry’s blood, so I need an explanation on how Harry’s mother’s blood is protecting him if you-know-who has the same blood?’

‘He might have used Harry’s blood, but he also used bone of his father and flesh of his servant. Those two other items weakened Harry’s blood. So yes, even though he does have Harry’s blood, the rest of him was made up of his father and Pettigrew. The blood protection still holds, it’s the only thing that will keep Harry safe from Voldemort.’

‘Okay, makes sense and you do know a lot about blood spells and that type of ancient magic. I admit I’d never heard of any of this until you explained. I wish I knew where he was, but if he’s wary of anyone, then he might even be worried that I won’t believe him, that none of us will.’

‘All you can do Sirius is try and make him think you believe him. Once he is back under his protection then we can sit with him and explain everything. Just know I’ve been doing everything in my power to protect that boy, from the day I heard about the prophecy, I even offered to be secret keeper for Lily and James. But I should check in with a few of my spies. Let me know the moment you might hear from him.’

‘I will Albus, you do the same,’ Sirius sighed again but sagged a little this time to make it look like he was worried and fully on Dumbledore’s side. Remus followed the group out but made it look like he was heading to another room. Once it was all clear, Sirius got some dinner for Harry, ‘Just for now Moony, stay down here, he’s still too scared to trust anyone and I will show you that proof right after I give him this. I’m just glad that Dumbledore hasn’t taken the pensieve yet.’

‘I do trust you Padfoot, but I’ve trusted the wrong person before. So I would like to see proof, but I noticed Albus seemed to glance my way a lot. So go make him eat, then show me what you have to.’

‘Thanks Moony,’ Sirius gave him a small smile and headed upstairs and into the secret room, ‘Here, sorry it took so long, but Dumbledore, McGonagall and Mad-eye was here. He actually made a good argument about the blood magic, I still don’t believe him though.’

‘I was worried about that Sirius. See something Hermione read to me once about that. I’m not that good a research, hate it actually. But Hermione will read up on anything especially if it’s important. So what did Dumbledore say?’

‘That the bone from the father and flesh from the servant weakened your blood, so the protection still holds,’ Sirius saw Harry’s face harden, ‘What?’

‘Hermione, she said that those three ingredients are used for this old dark magic, but it’s the blood that is the strongest of the three parts, no matter who’s it is. But if you use the blood from your worst enemy, it’s stronger than the rest and that blood will join you in ways that no one will ever work out. It could be the reason why I see through him, but I saw things before he used my blood, so I’m confused. But Hermione said the blood is basically him, makes him who he is, his magic, all that is more from the blood than anything. So even though it’s him and not me, my blood is still the major part of him, the strongest part.’

‘Again, Hermione shows how bloody smart she is. There aren’t bone spells or flesh spells, not like there are blood spells. Yes you can do flesh and bone type spells, use those ingredients, but nothing that’s considered dark or dangerous or even that powerful. But blood spells, there’s a lot of dark and dangerous ones out there as well as powerful ones. So basically Dumbledore lied to us but unless you know about blood spells, he would have anyone convinced. Now I have to speak with Remus then I’ll be back. Again you’re safe, even Remus does not know about this room. We’ll be gone in the morning, so try to relax.’

‘I am a little, especially since you believe me, but Sirius,’ Harry looked down.

‘What is it Harry,’ Sirius gazed at Harry and realised, ‘Do it, check to make sure I’m in my right mind and not imperiused.’

Harry slowly lifted his head, ‘Sorry,’ Harry took his wand out and performed his charm, ‘You’re clean, I didn’t want to do it Sirius.’

‘I know, but it’s smart whenever he’s been near me.’

‘Okay, I’ll be fine until you come back,’ Harry gave his godfather a small smile then watched him leave before he started eating. Harry didn’t really feel like it, but he knew he had to keep his strength up, especially now they had to keep hiding.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius and Remus went into the library, sealed the door and charmed the room from any sounds. Then Sirius removed his memory of what he’d seen and heard from Harry, then watched as his old friend stared down at the memory.

‘See for yourself Moony, you won’t be able to deny it after this,’ Sirius said as he sat down to wait as his friend entered his memory.

Twenty minutes later, Remus left the memory and sat down next to his friend, ‘That bastard.’

‘Yeah, so will you help me protect Harry and do everything you can to keep Dumbledore from finding out?’

‘Yes, you have my word that he will never find out from me where Harry is. Will he listen to me, believe that I want to keep him safe and away from Dumbledore?’

‘I’ll go tell him, but it’s getting late. Come back here early, I mean early, about five, make sure you pack some clothes. I’ll be able to tell you if Harry’s willing to trust you, which I’m sure he will, then we can get to the house.’

‘Alright Padfoot, keep him safe, it’s just one more night.’ Remus hugged his friend then left.

Sirius put the memory back into is head, then went into the secret room, ‘Remus believes you Harry, but he said it’s up to you if you want to trust him.’

‘How did you convince him?’

‘I know you won’t like this, but I showed him my memories of what you told me and from when you stepped out of the shower.’

‘I don’t mind Sirius, not if it helps convince everyone I’m telling the truth. After you saw me that occurred to me, wondering whether I could let you show your own memory instead of actually showing myself, now though, since Remus believes me and he always trusted Dumbledore, I think you could show others, without him finding out. We need to know why he’s willing to do this to me, why he let them hurt me, that never made sense to me. Fine, he was hoping to control me, but the older I got the easier it would be for me to leave or work out he was up to something. In just over a year I’ll be seventeen, I could use magic if I had too, so I don’t get it.’

‘Yeah, I’m just as confused as you are. But it’s late, let’s go to bed.’

‘Okay, I just hope he doesn’t come back. He might have been suspicious of you.’

‘I don’t think he did Harry, Remus kept watch and I acted like I was really concerned for you. So come on, let’s get some sleep.’

Harry and Sirius went back to his room, they both combined their magic and sealed the room, changed into the loose fitting pants then got into bed. Sirius stayed watching Harry as he curled up beside him. When he knew Harry was in a deep sleep, only then did Sirius allow himself to sleep.

The following morning, Harry went into the secret room until they were ready to go. He had told Sirius to let Remus know he was willing to trust him. So now Harry just had to wait until they could get out of here safely.

It was an hour later that Sirius made Harry put his cloak over himself, then Sirius and Remus shrunk the pensieve, Harry’s trunk and Hedwig’s cage before quietly telling the owl where he needed to go, Sirius also let Buckbeak go and told him where to go and just hoped the hippogriff understood. Remus opened the door to Grimmauld place and waited until Sirius stepped out. They knew Harry was between them, but they did everything to make it look like it was just the two of them. Remus thought he caught a glimpse of someone watching them from the park across the street and said the one word they agreed upon to alert them to the fact they were being watch, from who they weren’t sure, but Remus mentioned Prongs. Then Sirius and Remus kept talking about James as if they were just hoping they could keep their friends son safe if they ever found him. Once they were away from the house, Sirius said Prongs again which told Harry to apparate in three seconds, the same time as Sirius and Remus were going to apparate, that way their apparition would mask Harry’s noise from when he disappeared. 

They arrived at the farm house, Harry stayed under his cloak and the three men, two older, one younger started to cast the fidelius charm. They saw the shimmer go around the whole property, before they stepped through and into the house.

‘Are we safe?’ Harry asked the moment he pulled his cloak off.

‘Yes, three of us did the charm, not even someone as powerful as Dumbledore could find this place, even Voldemort can’t. So relax Harry, it’s fine.’

Harry sighed wearily then sat down, ‘Something occurred to me with all this Sirius. Remus, you told me why you thought Sirius was the one that betrayed my parents.’

‘Yes, James and Sirius said that Sirius was going to be secret keeper. They never told me any different or that they were thinking of changing that to Peter or anyone else and that was mainly down to knowing there was a spy amongst us, so they weren’t going to take the chance even with me.’

‘Okay, Sirius got sent straight to Azkaban, no trial. If Dumbledore is so well respected and listened to in our world, why didn’t he try to find out the truth? He’s been telling me about memories for years, showed me his pensieve, why didn’t he get Sirius to show his memory to prove he was innocent?’

‘Actually Harry, after seeing the truth of what you were saying, that did occurred to me. Dumbledore could convince anyone of anything, he convinced the Wizengamot that Snape was really working for him even if he had been a death eater and has the dark mark, why didn’t he do that for Sirius. Another thing I remembered, every meeting since Sirius escaped and you proved to Albus that he was innocent. Now he might have told you how to free Sirius, but he knew that Sirius would have to go into hiding, which meant you wouldn’t have seen him. I noticed after that Dumbledore seems to watch Sirius a lot, but he doesn’t take his idea’s or opinions into consideration, not like he does with everyone else, I know he’s said to others that Sirius has always been a bit reckless, but I don’t think that’s it. I believe Albus doesn’t like or trust Sirius because he was too close to James and Lily, not to mention Sirius loves you Harry and would do anything to keep you safe, keep you protected. If it really came out that Dumbledore could end this but he’s going to let you do it, a boy really, Sirius would stop you being involved, so it’s Sirius Dumbledore needs to keep away from any of his plans but also keep him from you. Another thing that occurred to me, after you realised Sirius was innocent, why didn’t Dumbledore show Fudge his memory of what happened, or of us seeing Peter, or Peter admitting he betrayed your parents. That could have released Sirius instantly, it was unmistakable proof.’

Sirius, Harry and Remus realised that Dumbledore was up to more than they realised and they knew he was the reason that Sirius stayed locked up for so long, then had to stay in hiding when he could have been proven innocent years ago. It all came down to the fact that Harry loved Sirius, the three of them were convinced of that and since Harry loved Sirius, it mean Harry would only ever listen to his godfather if he ever found out what Dumbledore was doing.


	8. Chapter 8

‘We all have a lot to think about and a lot to work on, first of course is making sure Dumbledore never finds Harry, but we also have to make sure he doesn’t imperius us. If he does, we might not be able to fight his power and we turn Harry over to him. Harry, you told us you were able to fight off Voldemort when he tried to use the imperius curse on you, right?’

‘Yeah, he wanted me to say I didn’t want him to do it again, I yelled I won’t.’

‘Okay, he’s powerful, so the three of us are going to work on fighting off that curse. I can with Moony, I could fight of James, I fought off death eaters. But Dumbledore and Voldemort are powerful, more powerful than any of us.’

‘Hang on, get my trunk,’ Harry stood up and waited until Sirius pulled out the small trunk, resized it, then Harry scrambled around in it until he found a book. He sat and flipped through pages, ‘Here, fighting off the imperius curse, if two of you did it on one at the same time you can learn to fight that off, it makes the curse the strongest using two people, if you can break through that, you can break through even the most powerful of magical people. Do you think if we practiced with two on one, it would make us able to fight off Dumbledore?’

‘I never realised these books we got you had so much in them Harry, now I’m glad they have,’ Remus took the book from Harry then studied the curse, ‘It might, I think it might,’ Remus handed the book to Sirius, ‘You’ll be the one he’ll try to imperius out of anyone, then me if he thinks I’ve gone to your side.’

‘So we start with you two using it on me, but the three of us will do it until we can fight off two at once. For now, let’s get settled and we’ll need food. I grabbed some of Mad-eyes polyjuice potion so I can sneak down to the village. Remus, it might be good for you to also use it and go to a magical village, get things we need, quills, parchment, more advance books, a cauldron, potion books and ingredients as well, we might have to make two trips though, so see what you can get for now. None of us have really made strong potions in a while, you’ll need your wolfsbane and we’ll need to make it within the next two weeks.’

‘I’ve got some I can get from home, but I am concerned that he might have someone watching me. What if that happens and he is able to perform the curse before we can fight it off?’

‘Don’t go home Remus, take some potion, go into a magical town and get what we need, do that the moment I get back from getting food, we all need to eat. I want someone here with Harry even though this place is protected.’

‘I’ll be fine here alone Sirius, he doesn’t know about it and he can’t see it. So both of you get what we’re going to need, just be careful, he does have spies everywhere.’

‘Alright, let’s get this done Remus, oh and I’ll get another owl. Dumbledore knows Hedwig, we need one he doesn’t know.’

Harry watched as the two men took some potion, filled two small flask with more, they gave Harry a look then left the house. Harry decided to look around the house, get familiar with it so if for any reason someone got in, he could find his way around and hopefully keep himself hidden. After searching every room, Harry sat back on the sofa and started to look through his books, the more he knew the safer he would be.

Just over an hour later Sirius returned, ‘Got enough food to keep us going for a while,’ Sirius and Harry stepped into the kitchen, Sirius put the owl cage down while Harry let the large tawny out and put a bowl of water and a bowl of treats on the table. Sirius resized the shopping bags, then they started to put away all their groceries, enough to last weeks, maybe even a few months, then they stood together to make breakfast, ‘What were you doing when I came in?’

‘Studying some of those advanced spells. I want to be able to fight if I need it. I’m not talking about Voldemort or even Dumbledore, I don’t think I could ever fight those two. But if he has people imperiused or convinced something is wrong with me, then I want to be able to fight. You’ll have to teach me Sirius.’

‘I will, so will Remus and you are used to Remus being your teacher, so that’ll help.’

‘What about Remus, the three nights. If he can’t go home, he’ll need to go somewhere.’

‘I thought of that when I got this place. There’s a building outside, strong and has a very thick door with locks. I think if we use that then add magic to seal it, that it will be fine for him to use.’

‘Tell me about Mad-eye, see I had an idea of someone else that we might be able to trust, but she’s close to Mad-eye.’

‘Tonks, why would you think she would trust you over Mad-eye and Dumbledore?’

‘Sirius, surely you’ve seen the looks she keeps giving Remus and I overheard Mrs. Weasley talking to her one night about her feelings for Remus.’

‘Oh well, no I haven’t taken a lot of notice. Okay, Mad-eye, he’s loyal to Dumbledore, all the way, we could never trust him not to turn you over to him even with proof. He would probably think this proof has been altered, he’s wary, but he’s also cautious, sometimes too cautious. But let’s worry about all that after we eat,’ Sirius and Harry loaded their plates then sat down, but Sirius noticed Harry only picked at his food, ‘You need to keep your strength up, there’s a lot of fighting and learning to do.’

‘I know Sirius, and even though it’s safer here, I’m still scared.’

‘I know you are mate and I get why. He can’t find us here and if he doesn’t know we’re gone by now, he will know soon. I’m sure it’s out now that I’ve left and I’m probably with you, at least with Remus. If it was one of his spies that saw us leave Grimmauld place, then he will know Remus is with us as well. But we are safe here Harry, so please try to eat and calm down. We’ll work this and you’ll know enough advanced spells so you can protect yourself.’

‘Thanks Sirius,’ Harry gave his godfather a small smile then started to eat again even if he didn’t feel like it. But Sirius was right, he needed his strength to get through whatever comes next.

No matter what Sirius said, he could see how scared Harry was. He knew he was going to need to get Harry to relax and that would help him learn advanced magic. If he stayed tense all the time it would make it harder for Harry to concentrate and for him to learn at all and he needs to learn, learn more than he ever had in his whole life.


	9. Chapter 9

Remus stepped into the kitchen, put a cauldron onto the table then started to load a heap of other stuff onto the table, then he resized everything.

‘Okay, I saw Buckbeak, he’s out in one of the sheds, seems happy, so we’ll need to take him some food occasionally. Also, I wasn’t followed or seen, but I saw a few people in town that just looked like they were watching. I’m not sure if they were looking for us, Harry or if they were you-know-who’s people.’

‘Dumbledore would know we’re gone by now Moony, he would have checked your place right after. Now I’ve been thinking, I don’t think we should let anyone else through the charm. But we can write to Ron and Arthur, let them know we’ve seen proof of what Harry was telling us. I can describe what I saw, all the cuts and bruises Harry has. Now how do we go about telling Dumbledore we believe Harry and we still need to find out why Harry and Voldemort is connected, it’s more than him using Harry’s blood, he saw things before he had the blood.’

‘Yes, during our third year Harry, I saw this look you got. Like you weren’t seeing or hearing anything around you.’

‘I know Remus and those were times I seemed to just get lost in thoughts of him. At first I thought they were just bad day dreams, I know now they aren’t. But one thing I do know about this is that since he has returned it’s stronger, especially when he’s angry.’

‘Dumbledore knows why this is happening and he never bothered to tell us. Even if he wanted to keep Harry in the dark and being only fifteen, almost sixteen Harry, I get that. But us, we’re in the order, we’re helping fight you-know-who and we’re trying to keep you safe as well. So what is it that he isn’t telling us?’

‘Let’s give ourselves a few days Moony, learn to fight off the imperius curse, two on one. Once we’ve done that, then we contact him and demand answers, but also tell him that Harry is out of this no matter what and we’re going to make sure of that and keep him hidden and safe.’

‘Sirius, write to Ron and Arthur, but no one else yet. Let’s learn what we have to, well, me more than you two.’

‘Don’t underestimate yourself Harry, I saw how good you were that night. You and the others were holding your own against his worst death eaters. If they didn’t get hold of your friends, you wouldn’t have been about to hand that prophecy over to him.’

‘I wanted to keep them safe. But that’s another thing, why does he want the prophecy. He heard it or was told, that’s why he went after me when I was a baby. I really don’t get that.’

‘Another thing we need to figure out because you make sense Harry. He heard the prophecy, went after you. But again, why you, it only said a boy born at the end of the July, born to those that have thrice defied him. Blimey, there were so many people fighting him back then, there could have been other boys born around the same time.’

‘He explained that because I asked him. There was another boy born the day before me. His parents were in the order Sirius, you know them.’

‘Who?’

‘The Longbottoms, it could have meant Neville. I asked if Voldemort made a mistake and marked me but it wasn’t meant to be me. You know what he said and it does make a bit of sense.’

‘No, so tell us.’

‘Blood status, Voldemort is a half blood, I’m a half blood, Neville is a pure blood. Dumbledore said it was the only thing that made sense and even though I don’t know anything about Voldemort or the Longbottoms apart from Neville’s parents being aurors, it’s the only thing that separates us.’

‘Maybe not, there is this old spell that can be performed over a new born baby. See a lot of parents used to use this spell to tell if their children were magical or squibs. If he used that spell over Neville, he might have seen that he wasn’t as powerful as you. I saw the way Neville was Harry, yes, shy and lacked any self-confidence. It was like what you said, he only started to take magic seriously when Bellatrix escaped. But when he was young, maybe he wasn’t powerful, not as powerful as you even if he is different today. You were able to do that simulacrum charm, a very advanced charm I might add. You were able to do the patronus charm at the age of thirteen, a sixth year lesson and you got a full body patronus after only four tries. Most adults can’t do it that quick.’

‘Makes sense Moony. If it wasn’t just blood status, then yeah, seeing power might be why he chose Harry over Neville. If it went on which boy’s parents were most likely to give birth to a more powerful child, then it would make more sense for it to be the Longbottoms. They were aurors and damn good fighters, James and Lily were good, but not auror good. Tell us what you know of Neville Harry, personal things if anything?’

‘Well like Remus said, he was shy, let anyone bully him, had no self-confidence at all. I remember in our dorm room once, he told us his family thought he was a squib, they kept springing things on him to make him do magic, nothing worked. Then one day he’s uncle had him hanging out the window. One of Neville’s aunts called and his uncle let him go and Neville bounced down the garden. One day I met his grandmother, a formidable woman and I could tell she didn’t have any confidence in her grandson. She made him feel that himself, feel like he was useless. The moment Bellatrix escaped I couldn’t believe the change in Neville. Apart from Hermione who was always the first to get any spell I taught, it was Neville who got it next, then I would see him practicing or studying all the time. He’s got some power there Sirius, I’m not sure how much but more than most people think. But me, I don’t feel powerful and the only reason I was able to teach the DA those spells because I had no choice but to learn, like the patronus. The dementors made me hear things, made me feel terrible. It was because I almost died in the game of quidditch that Remus decided I needed to learn that even though it was too advanced for me.’

‘Harry, you have power, a lot of that comes from your parents. James and Lily were very powerful, so you did get that from them. But you also have your own power that grows with you. Now while we are here, we might be able to work on just how powerful you are. Moony and I were in the order, we know spells you probably never heard of. We can kept doing them on you just to see if you can fight us off and how long it might take. Now of course we won’t use anything that could hurt you, but stronger spells like binding and incarserus, things like that.’

‘After the pain I’ve lived with Sirius, I could handle more if it meant I could learn and I trust you and Remus, so we’ll do what we have to. For some reason I see through him, and for some reason Dumbledore is going to let me go up against him. So I need to learn as much as I can and quickly, he’s gaining power. Anyway, I need to clear my head of all this stuff, any suggestions?’

‘I think we could come up with a way to do that and make you relax at the same time,’ Remus gave Sirius a look who raised his eyebrows, ‘A couple of things that just might be what you need.’

‘Ah, good Moony, even if Harry is a little young, but we were the same age at the time. Okay, let’s start by making Harry relax with stories of his parents, let’s tell him exactly what Prongs was like and how he got Lily to go out with him in the first place.’

Harry watched his godfather and Remus and wondered what they were talking about, but whatever it was Harry wasn’t scared or nervous because he knew these two men will do anything to keep him safe, he trust them with his life and with his safety.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus and Sirius had Harry laughing with some of the stories they told about James and the things he got up to as a student, and how he talked Lily into going out with him. After that, Harry wrote a long letter to Ron and Mr. Weasley, Harry gave it to the other owl and watched it fly away. Originally Sirius was going to write the letter, but thought Harry should and Sirius was sure Ron would like to hear from his friend.

Ron was sitting at the table with his parents, George, Fred and Ginny when a strange owl landed in front of him. Ron took the letter, gave it a treat and it left.

Ron unfolded the letter, ‘Ron, hey it’s me, sorry if you were worried, but I’m safe now with Sirius and Remus. The reason they believe me in all this is Sirius saw the bruises and cuts all over me after I had a shower. I needed him to know everything, so I was willing to let him see with his own eyes. Sirius read me your letter and how you saw me accidentally one time, it’s fine, you’re my mate. I’m sure you’re wondering about all this, so here goes. They, the Dursleys have been getting paid by Dumbledore to keep me controlled, he allowed them to use force of any kind as long as the marks or bruises never showed, like on my face, hands, feet and neck. This might shock you but it will explain why I wasn’t one to hug you blokes, only Hermione and your mum, he brought men over to use me any way they wanted, basically, they raped me, these men liked little boys, sometimes he took me to them, they also used things on me Ron, all the time, again I showed Sirius proof and he showed his memories to Remus, so he knows the truth now as well. Dumbledore gave them blood replenishing potions because he knew how hard they went at me, and sorry to be so blunt, but you need to know and also know how far Dumbledore was willing to go, so they used things like rods, forcing them into me, I was often left bleeding and so weak I couldn’t move. Just before I left, Dumbledore was at Privet drive, I was always locked in my room, but I remembered how Fred picked the lock, so I was able to get my cloak out of my trunk which was always locked up. I listened to what Dumbledore was saying. The main thing is he imperiused my aunt and uncle, I found a revealing spell in one of those books Sirius and Remus got me, I performed the spell late one night over my relatives and it showed they were being controlled by the imperius curse. Now even though I trust all of you and care a lot about you and your family, I can’t take the chance that he might use that curse on any of you to make you turn me over to him. Sirius and Remus have been talking about why Dumbledore never let Sirius show his memory of the time he spoke with my father about using Peter as secret keeper, or why Dumbledore didn’t show Fudge the proof that Sirius was innocent. Remus believes that Dumbledore knows Sirius and I are close and even before we met, he would know we would have ended up close, so he needed to keep Sirius away from me for as long as possible otherwise Sirius could have been found innocent way back then. It’s only thanks to Dumbledore not knowing Sirius is an animagi otherwise he would have realised that Sirius could change to Padfoot and swim to shore. So we’re in hiding and staying there, we used three of us to perform the fidelius charm, which in case you don’t know strengthens that charm that even someone as powerful as Dumbledore or…you-know-who, Harry wrote his name,’ Ron said then started reading again, ‘would never get through. Now one more thing, the blood spell, yes it needs three ingredients, but it’s the blood that is the strongest and most powerful part of that spell, Hermione told me that when she did some research. Now, these books that Remus and Sirius got me have come in handy, there are spells in there that is going to help, not just with Dumbledore, but to keep me safe. I’m going to miss seeing you and Hermione but I can’t take the chance of what that old…um, I won’t say what Harry said, swearing,’ Ron shrugged, ‘what that old bugger will do to me if he finds me and uses you to do it. If you really believe me and want to help the one thing Remus suggested, which is what the three of us are going to do. To fight off the imperius curse even against someone as powerful as Dumbledore, you practice with two using on you at once and when you learn to fight the two of them off, even Dumbledore couldn’t get you. I’ll leave all that to you though and know that if anything happens, meaning he gets to you, I don’t blame you nor will I ever hate you for it. Do everything you can to keep yourself and your family safe, he knows how much I care about you and them, all of them. Last thing, we’ve taken every precaution we can to stay hidden and I would love for you to do the same, keep yourselves safe and protected, not just from Dumbledore but from you-know-who, I know you won’t say the name Ron. Sirius and Remus believe just like I do, that if you-know-who really wants to get me, all he has to do is take you, well any of you and he knows I would do anything to save you. So whether you believe me or not, I just want you all safe, as safe as you can be with that evil bastard out there. I know your parents might not like this but thinking sensibly, you all need to learn more advanced spells, even Ginny who’s a powerful little witch and someone you don’t want to cross, Dumbledore and you-know-who knows I saved Ginny and would do it again, in a heartbeat. Oh tell Ginny that even though I know she likes me, I’m sorry but it can’t go anywhere and for this reason, something I never told you before, but since I’m getting all my secrets out, I might as well say this, I’m gay, so even though Ginny is a gorgeous girl, to me she’s just a friend. I think I’ve written everything I can think of, oh Sirius and Remus are going to write to Dumbledore soon and let him know they have seen and heard proof that he’s willing to sit back and let me die and all about what they know he let the Dursleys do to me. Just so you know, they didn’t make me gay, I knew early on in life. Anyway, I better go, I’ve got loads to learn and please keep yourselves safe and explain all this to Hermione so she can stay safe as well. One last thing, Ron get over your nerves and tell Hermione you like her, she likes you, we’ve tried to give you hints, even Ginny has tried to let you know she likes you, so get with the snogging already. Tell Hermione I love her and I will miss my smart friend. If she believes me, get her to do what she does best, read and research. Write if you want, Pig will find me, but I would rather you use an unknown owl because Remus saw someone watching us when we left, we’re not sure if it was Dumbledore, one of his spies or one of you-know-who, so use another owl, please, because I would love to hear from you. Know I’ll always care for you and your family, please, please stay safe, love Harry.’

Ron looked up at his family, his mother had tears falling down her face, George, Fred and his father looked angry, Ginny was upset which Ron expected, as he knew how long Ginny had liked Harry and had hoped he would notice her one day. So now they had a lot of talking to do and also to make sure that Dumbledore didn’t try to make them find Harry and turn him over to him.


	11. Chapter 11

‘When Harry said abuse, I was worried about that,’ Arthur sighed, ‘Well, even though I do know Harry personally, not as close as you Ron, I have seen what type of boy he is. I’ll say this, I believe him and I think we should all do what he suggests, do everything we can to keep us safe and learn what we need. Molly I know you won’t like this, but it should be all of us, Ginny and Ron as well, especially Ron.’

‘Are you going to let Bill and Percy know, what about Charlie?’ Fred asked.

‘I’ll tell Bill and write to Charlie, as for Percy, I’m not sure. We can let him know what’s going on, but not anything about what Harry wrote.’

‘About Sirius and what Harry said, yeah, it makes sense. Dumbledore was able to convince the Wizengamot that Snape was on his side even though he was a death eater. Harry told me how he accidentally saw one of Dumbledore’s memories when he left Harry alone in his office. So if he could convince them Snape was supposedly okay, then why didn’t he do the same for Sirius and why didn’t he show his memories of when we found out it was really Scabbers, Pettigrew?’ Ron sighed.

‘Yes, more things just do not make sense. But I like what Harry wrote about the fidelius charm, making it stronger. At the moment I’m the only secret keeper, but if Molly and Bill join me, then this place will have the strongest protection we can give it. Now Ron, let Harry know that we believe him, but we will not try to find him or see it, he’s right, it’s just too dangerous. It would be safer for him and for us if we stay away. I’ll go with you later to use another owl. Molly, contact Bill, tell him we need to speak with him and it’s important.’

‘Hello everyone,’ Tonks said as she stepped inside, ‘Thanks for the note Arthur because I really needed to talk to you.’

‘We knew we could trust you Tonks, so what’s the problem?’ Arthur asked.

‘Remus is gone, so is Sirius, do you know if they went to find Harry because Mad-eye hasn’t stopped trying to find him?’

‘Remus and Sirius are with Harry, he showed them proof Tonks. So they have gone into hiding. Ron let Tonks read Harry’s letter, then we can discuss if she will help or not.’

Ron handed the letter to Tonks and everyone watched as she read, ‘Raped, shoved things inside him, other men and Dumbledore knew. Mad-eye said we have to trust Dumbledore, I’ve always trusted Mad-eye, but if Remus believes Harry and I trust Remus, oh this is so confusing. But those spells Harry mentions, yes, it will strengthen the fidelius charm and help fight off the imperius curse and of course that revealing charm that allows you to see if anyone is under the influence of that curse. Oh I wish I knew what to do, if I could see this proof, then I would protect Harry anyway I can. He’s a good kid, but it is strange that Dumbledore wants Harry to go up against you-know-who.’

‘We know this is hard on your Tonks, you’re very close to Mad-eye. But we’ve known Harry since he was twelve, it’s only three years, nearly four years, but we know he wouldn’t lie to us about this. So we all believe him even without seeing proof. I think what he wrote make sense Tonks, as an auror you know that sometimes memories are used in trials to see proof, they have been doing that for as long as I can remember. Sirius might be a bit reckless, but we all know he’s not a murderer or on you-know-who’s side, Dumbledore could have gotten Sirius to prove that back when the Potters were murdered.’

‘Yes, he could have, we, the aurors will sometimes see memories to help in cases or to get information. It’s well known and common for the Wizengamot to do that. The auror office has a pensieve, the Wizengamot has one and the department of mysteries has one.’

‘Bill will be here soon,’ Molly said then poured a cup of tea for Tonks, ‘You explained to me Nymphadora, Remus is cautious today because of what happened to James and Lily Potter and how he believed Sirius was guilty when he wasn’t. He would not help Sirius and Harry if he had the slightest suspicion that they were lying and Dumbledore was telling the truth. He must know that Harry was really telling the truth for him to help.’

‘Yes, I know Molly and that’s why I’m leaning towards Harry. Mad-eye is very good at reading me, I have to make sure he doesn’t know I’m going against Dumbledore.’

Everyone turned when Hedwig and the owl from earlier flew in and landed on the table and they were carrying a pensieve and a small vial. Arthur hurried to untie the pensieve, Ron gave Hedwig a pat and a treat, then took the letter from his leg.

‘Hedwig, don’t let anyone know where you’re going, someone could get to Harry,’ Ron gave the owl another pat before giving both owls another treat and some water before they flew off, ‘Now, what’s this about?’ Ron took the letter, ‘Harry said watch the memories first, then read this after and he’s saying sorry for what we’re about to see,’ Ron looked at his father.

Arthur read the small note with the vial, ‘It’s Dumbledore’s pensieve, Sirius took it with him when they left. It was so Remus could see proof, but Harry decided that he would like all of us to see some of his memories to see he was telling the truth. Let’s wait until Bill turns up so he can see this as well. Tonks, do you want to see this?’

‘Yes, I already know Harry’s not lying, but seeing is believing.’

Ron picked up the vial, ‘What do you think we’ll see?’

‘I’m a bit worried about that Ron. If Harry truly believes he needs us to see full proof of what he has been saying, then we might see some things that those muggles did to him, I’m just not sure what.’

‘Okay, I’m here, now what’s going on?’ Bill asked then saw all the serious looks on everyone’s face.

‘Harry wrote to Ron, read that then we are going to watch Harry’s memories of what he said,’ Arthur handed his eldest son the letter, they all watched him read.

‘That fucking bastard,’ Bill roared, ‘How could he let a boy go through that, isn’t it bad enough he’s letting Harry go up against you-know-who?’

‘That is what we need to work out Bill, why is Dumbledore willing to let a fifteen year old boy go up against one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time, a boy who isn’t trained or know spells you-know-who would, dark and powerful spells. Harry can’t fight him, he wouldn’t know how. So is everyone ready to see this because it might be shocking?’

‘Even though I wish Ginny didn’t see it, you are right Arthur. All of us including Ginny needs to learn and we all need to see what poor Harry has been subjected to. Then if this is ever over, we can help him deal with that.’

‘You are a wise and caring woman Molly,’ Arthur gave her a smile then stood up and put his arm around his wife before he looked back at his family. He could see they were apprehensive about what they might see, but Arthur knew they all needed to see this so they can help Harry, they just weren’t sure how.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur poured the memory into the pensieve and everyone noticed it took a while which meant there were a few memories they were about to see. Then Tonks used a spell to allow the memory to be brought out instead of going into a memory.

They saw inside what looked like a nice home, they could just see Dumbledore talking to the Dursleys. The ones watching the memory that knew what to look for, could see the Dursleys were imperiused, but they all heard what Dumbledore was saying to Harry’s family. They followed Harry back to his room and re-locked the door before sitting down on the floor with his head in his hands. 

The memory changed to Harry who looked younger, by at least a couple of years. He was telling Dumbledore what the Dursley were doing, at first he only said hitting him, but when Dumbledore told Harry it was the only thing he could do to keep him safe, that’s when Harry explained about the rapes and rods, again Dumbledore seemed uninterested and said Harry had to stay with his relatives, with his mother’s blood. 

The memory changed again and they all saw Harry step out of the shower and showed Sirius his cuts and bruises. He turn around before wrapping a towel around him and everyone in the memory could see exactly the extent of abuse Harry had been put through.

The memory changed again and they saw Harry at about seven or eight sitting inside a dark small space, then the door was yanked open and a large man dragged Harry out by the hair, he was screaming and crying, but nothing Harry did stopped his uncle from dragging him into the garage with Harry’s aunt laughing. They all saw what the group of men did, they saw the brutality of the rapes Harry was put through and they saw what his uncle had used on Harry. They also saw the uncle leave Harry curled up and bleeding on the floor for a long time before the uncle poured a potion into Harry’s mouth then drag him back to the cupboard under the stairs and lock it. They saw Harry in a car then being led inside a house where five naked men stood and all of them were gazing at Harry, his uncle roughly undressed him and then they got to see what those five men put Harry through.

The memory changed again and it was Arthur Weasley being attacked by Voldemorts snake and they realised that this is what Harry was seeing. They could see the vision that Harry saw of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort, then the one before the quidditch world cup and Barty Crouch Jr was ordered the get Harry. Then the memories finished and everyone stood in complete shock, but Molly, Ginny and Tonks were all crying.

‘Read the letter Ron,’ Arthur said sadly, but everyone heard he was choked up.

Ron opened the letter, swallowed and cleared his throat, ‘I’m sorry you had to see that, but I trust all of you, so I wanted you to see the proof with your very own eyes and Dumbledore knew because I ended up yelling it at him to do something to make them stop. All that at the Dursleys never stopped until I told them about Sirius. Some of you might ask why I didn’t use magic to stop them, my stuff, trunk, wand, everything was always locked up from the moment I stepped back through that door. It wasn’t until I started to get suspicious of Dumbledore that I practiced picking the lock. I only saw Fred do it once, so that’s when I was able to get my stuff and leave. Before that though, it was the threat that Sirius might turn up that finally made them stop the abuse, the rapes and bars only though, they didn’t stop hitting. I think they were more frightened of an escaped murderer who happened to be my godfather than they were of Dumbledore. I’m not sure who is there right now, but I know that only people that want to help and care about me would be there. Arthur Weasley, know that I couldn’t have had a better father figure over the last few years. I might love Sirius, but he is a big kid sometimes, so I had you an adult for advice when I needed it and for the support you gave me as well. Molly Weasley, a wonderful caring mother, I hope your children know how lucky they are to have you. I know sometimes your fussing drove me crazy, it was just that I wasn’t used to being cared for. Being at the Burrow was some of the best times I ever had and if this is ever over and I survive, I can’t wait to sit at the long worn table and eat the wonderful food you’ve all had for years. I know this sounds a bit like I’ll never see any of you again, I sometimes think I won’t, I hope that’s not true. After seeing my memories, please do everything in your power to protect yourselves from Dumbledore and Harry wrote the name again,’ Ron sighed, ‘You-know-who. If Dumbledore can let me go through that there’s no telling what he might do to any of you because he does know how much I care about all of you. Bill if you’re there, keep Fleur safe, he knows I like her as well and we became friends after the triwizard tournament. Sirius and I have talked about Tonks, we both like and respect her, but she’s close to Mad-eye, but I also know she’s in love with Remus, so knowing that and Remus trusts and believes me, hopefully she will as well, but talk to her and find out. The more people on our side then hopefully we can all come out of this without any losses. After your letter, I’m glad you are taking precautions and even though I would love to see all of you, it is safer not to. Ron, please tell Hermione, get here there and explain, show her the memory if you want, but I know Hermione will believe it without seeing it, she always believes me. I think that’s why I’ve always thought of her like a sister. I realised that knowing me has brought you danger that you might not been in if you didn’t know me and I’m really sorry about that and even though I love being with all of you and friends with Ron, I wish none of you had to go through any of this and that’s because you took me into your home, took me into your family, the only people that treated me good. Sirius and Remus are about to start teaching me very advanced spells, so if I do have to fight, at least I might have a fighting chance. But hopefully now Dumbledore is about to find out who is telling the truth, that’s me and not him, he might finally do what he should have done years ago, finish that Harry swore, so I won’t say it. He’s powerful enough to do this, more powerful than I am, than a lot of us are. Just so you know, I’m bloody scared, not of dying, fine if I do, then I’ll be with my parents and all the shit I’ve been put through will be over. But I’m scared for all of you, for what Dumbledore might do once he realises you believe me and not him, also for what you-know-who will do if he gains more power. I know you might not like this, but if I was Arthur and Molly Weasley I would not send my kids back to Hogwarts, it’s too dangerous. I’ve had another vision for want of better word, but you-know-who is thinking of Hogwarts, I don’t know why or what he might be planning. If you do confront Dumbledore, the more wands the better and he might finally tell all of you what is going on and why he let me go through all this and why he is letting me go up against you-know-who. I better go, got more spells to learn, so please stay safe, all of you and tell Ginny if she gets the chance use her wicked power to kill death eaters, sorry Mrs. Weasley,’ Ron chuckled as he looked up at his mother who smiled, ‘I don’t want anyone to kill, you know that, but I know Ginny’s got power, let her use it, teach her to use it, she will be in danger otherwise. If I wasn’t gay, blimey you’re hot Ginny,’ Ron growled, ‘I don’t care if he is my mate,’ he shook his head, ‘Sorry Ron and all you other boys, I trying to keep myself from thinking about all this. Please, please, please, stay safe and I hope one day I will see you all again, love Harry, P.S, keep the pensieve there, don’t bother sending it back, we don’t need to use it anymore. You will have my memory to show others if you think it needs to be seen. Even though it’s embarrassing knowing all of you have seen it and others might, I’m willing to let everyone know that Dumbledore is not what he seems, again, love Harry.’


	13. Chapter 13

‘We need to find out how many we can trust and get Albus to do what he has to and if he doesn’t, I don’t think any of us are going to make it out of this alive,’ Arthur said but noticed his wife, ‘Molly dear, Harry’s safe now, it’s all over and if this is ever finished, we will help him deal with his past.’

‘He was in so much pain, he looked so scared when those men approached him. He was so small, just a baby.’

‘We saw it Molly, let’s just deal with what we can for now. Sirius and Remus are keeping Harry safe. Ron, write to Hermione, tell her we’ll come get her, she can’t use apparition yet and we don’t want Albus doing anything to get to her before we do.’ Arthur saw his youngest son go straight over to write a note, ‘Bill, go tell Fleur what’s going on, it might be wise if she stays here as much as possible. But put the fidelius charm around your flat then give us all permission, she could stay there if you want,’ Bill got up and stepped into the fireplace, ‘Tonks, who do you think will believe us because I really don’t want anyone else seeing what Harry went through unless it’s absolutely necessary?’

‘We can’t trust Mad-eye, he’s too close to Dumbledore, he will think the memory has been altered. Kingsley is one I think will believe us, he likes Harry and he’s always wondered why Albus keeps saying it has to be Harry when he’s not trained, maybe Hestia and Dedilus, I don’t know.’

‘Okay, how are you with fighting the imperius curse, could you against someone like Albus?’

‘Yes, we’re taught to fight off two or more, like what Harry, Sirius and Remus are doing, so I’ll be fine.’

‘Then go speak with Kingsley, if he really wants to see proof we will show him. But check to make sure he’s not cursed or if you have the slightest suspicion he might not believe you and wants to get in here, then don’t give him that permission note.’

‘I won’t Arthur, you have my word. If you write to Harry, let him know I’m here for him and I want to go curse Albus and those muggle,’ Tonks nodded the hurried from the house.

‘Fred, George, any of your joke products that might come in handy, get working on them, we might need them, we don’t know when or if, but it’s just in case.’

‘You’ve got it dad, come on Fred,’ George said then went upstairs with Fred.

‘Ginny, you’re about to get into some serious training. You need to concentrate and listen to us because this is serious.’

‘Thanks dad and I will, but what about Hogwarts, what Harry said about what he saw from you-know-who?’

‘You aren’t going back, you or Ron, it’s not safe and here it is. So go find any of the old books, seventh years and the ones that belong to your mother and me, all books that might come in handy,’ Arthur waited until his daughter left. ‘Molly, we’re going to need polyjuice potion, a lot of it and a wide range of hair, muggles would be better to use than anyone magical, also any type of healing potions, just in case.’

‘Yes Arthur and we still have those samples that Bill, Fred and George got for us and I know what potions will be needed, I’ll get started on them right now,’ Molly sniffed then went into her laundry.

Arthur sighed as he removed the memory from the pensieve, place it back into the vial then placed the pensieve in the bottom of the cupboard, but put the memory in his pocket. He got some parchment, quill and ink and sat down to write to Charlie to explain what was going on and he wrote to Harry to let him know who so far is on his side.

Back at the house, Sirius and Remus were trying to get Harry to learn advanced spells, but because they could see how tense he was, they knew he just wasn’t concentrating and wouldn’t until he could relax.

‘Come sit with me Harry, there’s something we want to tell you and explain, we think it will help you relax so you can concentrate,’ Sirius sat on the sofa.

‘Sorry, I can’t seem to get over this anxiety, I know I can do these spells if I could just concentrate.’

‘We know you can and we know why you can’t, so let me explain,’ Sirius raised his eyebrows at Remus before he looked back at his godson, ‘You know we’d never hurt you and you know we’d never make you do anything you don’t want to do, right?’

‘Right,’ Harry’s brow furrowed.

‘The three of us, Moony, Prongs and I used to do things, it helped with the stress we were under. It started at Hogwarts, with trying to help Remus right before he transformed, trying to work the animagi spell so we could stay with him. We heard about the Slytherin’s forming the death eaters, they used to try to curse us a lot. But we were a lot better than them in a fair fight, faster as well. Sometimes they did get us if we were alone and they weren’t. So we made sure we were always together, or we tried to as much as possible. We never picked up on Peter saying he’d be fine by himself, but we always thought they wouldn’t bother with Peter since he was hopeless at spells. We shared a room, the three of us, not Peter, we had these other two gits in our room but they seemed to be a little intimidated by us, so the left us alone especially if we were in our dorm room. Now what I’m going to tell you next will probably surprise you, maybe shock you and yes you’re mother knew, James told her before they got married. Now as I said we won’t make you do anything, just hear us out and it will be your choice if you want to.’

‘Okay, even if I’m not sure what you’re talking about.’

‘It might have been years ago we needed to do this, but it will help us as well with everything going on, so why don’t we show him how we relieved our stress Padfoot, then explain,’ Remus suggested.

‘Yeah, maybe we should, just know Harry you don’t have to anything and we would never make you unless you want to. If you did we will take it easy on you. I know you’re confused right now, so here goes,’ Sirius undid his pants and pulled his cock out then waited for Remus who knelt down between his legs and took him into his mouth, ‘It’s fine Harry, relax and watch, if you can’t, you can’t, if you can, it does help and oh blimey I forgot how good your mouth was Moony.’

‘But Remus isn’t gay, you are, so I don’t get it,’ Harry could feel his body heat us as he watched Remus suck Sirius' cock, ‘Oh god,’ he groaned loudly at what he was seeing because it was doing things to his body, making him hot.

‘No he isn’t, but he realised it does help when he’s stressed. Your dad would be with us, the three of us at the same time. He’d be over me and I would have him in my mouth,’ Sirius groaned loudly, ‘I’m close Moony.’

Harry sat there watching Sirius and Remus until Sirius groaned loudly and knew what had just happened, then they switched positions until Sirius was kneeling in front of Remus. Harry couldn’t believe what he was seeing or that his father did this as well and his mother knew. Before he realised what he was doing, Harry had his hand down on his groin rubbing the growing bulge in his pants, something that never happened before, but he realised how uncomfortable he was and also realised that he needed to cum badly. He knew this was different to what he went through with those men, even though he used to have to suck them, Sirius and Remus would never hurt him and if he said no they would accept that, but Harry wasn't sure he wanted to say no.


	14. Chapter 14

When Sirius had finished with Remus he moved over and sat on his legs looking up at Harry. He could see he was nervous and a little anxious.

‘It’s up to you, but you’re uncomfortable right now and I can take care of that, if you let me.’

‘Sirius, I’ve never…’ Harry hesitated then looked away, ‘You know what I mean.’

‘Yes, I know, we were the same and we started at fifteen. You’re probably embarrassed right now, you’re probably thinking about what else might happen. At the moment we’re only talking about sucking, not fucking. With what happened to you, that’s something you might not want to do, at least not yet. But a bit of mouth action right now will help you relax,’ Sirius saw Remus get up and leave the room knowing Harry was embarrassed, ‘We’re alone Harry, let me do this for you, it helps.’

Harry turned back and looked down at his godfather, ‘What would my father say about this, you doing this to me?’

‘If you wanted it and if he knew how stressed you are right now, he’d be all for it. This started one day because James came up to our dorm room after being in a fight with three of the Slytherin’s. He was really angry and stressed, he pulled himself out and started to take care of himself. We’d all done that before, cuming helped us relax. Remus and I were watching your father, we were used to seeing each other do that, then once one of us started usually we all did because you just can’t help getting turned on watching that, just like you are now. You’re dad and Remus knew I was gay, so I thought I’d help. I spoke to your dad, explained what I was willing to do but it didn’t mean anything, it wouldn’t hurt our friendship, that it was just to help us through the shit we were going through. It took your dad about a minute before he nodded and I will tell you Harry, he was embarrassed, but only at first. When I finished him, he was fine, laughing even. So the three of us spoke and we said we’d all do this, and at first that’s all it was, a bit of sucking until we came. It was a few months later when we were all sixteen before I let your father fuck me while I fucked Remus, than when we were done, Remus fucked your father, then we’d switched around the next time. But we only did that for fun, it was the sucking that helped us with what we needed. So how about it, let me help with the stress and then you’ll see for yourself how it works. You are gay, so it’s something you will have to get used to.’

‘I know that Sirius, it’s well, you, my godfather, my father’s best friend.’

‘I am and always will be, doing this doesn’t change that, it just helps. But until you decide if you want me to, you won’t understand,’ Sirius noticed how embarrassed, ‘If you don’t want to say anything, just give me a sign that you want me to help and I will,’ Sirius waited until he finally saw Harry give a very small nod, ‘Good,’ he smiled up at his godson, then undid Harry’s pants and pulled him out, ‘You’re exactly like your father, I’m going to enjoy this even if it’s to help you.’

‘Sirius,’ Harry blushed but he smile.

Sirius slowly lowered his mouth over Harry and heard him groan instantly. He knew Harry wouldn’t last, because they had spoken about sex and Harry said he’d never relieved himself, and before that he always had other things on his mind so this never came up. So Sirius just went for it until Harry groaned loudly as he finished. The moment Sirius looked up, he could see Harry was relaxed, but he also saw him smiling.

‘See, I told you this will help, now you might be able to concentrate.’

‘Yeah, relaxed, blimey, now I know why all the boys go on about this all the time and why I used to see or hear them in the bathrooms relieving themselves.’

‘Yep, you just never had time to think about it, but now mate, you do and you’ll probably do this yourself a lot more,’ Sirius stood up and pulled Harry to his feet, ‘Fix yourself up and we’ll get back to practicing these spells.’

‘So it’s just this, you don’t want me to do anything?’

‘When you want to, you can, because of what happened to you then you might need time before you can, Remus will understand if it’s just us since he’s not gay. But it did help him as well, he is straight though, so he’s happy to take care of himself when it’s needed. So I’ll leave it to you and if you want it again or want to do me, let me know. Now come on, we’ve got work to do.’

‘Okay and I’m not sure I could with Remus since he isn’t gay,’ Harry finished fixing himself up and he couldn’t believe how relaxed he felt. They found Remus in one of the other rooms and even though he was a little embarrassed as he still thought of Remus as one of his teachers, he was relaxed and ready to get stuck into their training. 

Remus and Sirius laughed loudly when Harry got the first spell straight away and they could see the satisfied and proud look on Harry’s face and knew their stress relief worked. So they decided it was time to start fighting the imperius curse, Remus and Harry against Sirius as he was the one Dumbledore would try to imperius first out of any of them. Over the next two hours, they had Sirius doing a heap of stupid and silly things before he was finally able to throw both of them off, then did it a few more times until he found it easy. They decided to have dinner, then Sirius and Remus were going to write a very long letter to Dumbledore before Remus learned to throw off Sirius and Harry, after that it would be Harry throwing off Sirius and Remus, but it was Sirius and Remus that needed to learn more as it will be them that Dumbledore would try to imperius. They sat down and talked, Harry wanted to know more about why his father told his mother what he used to do with them. Remus explained that James was like Harry, he was honest and couldn’t go into a marriage without telling Lily everything. She knew what the Slytherin’s used to do and she knew that James and Sirius were two they went after a lot and that came down to Snape's hatred of James and Sirius. So after explaining everything and he told her that it wasn’t going to happen again, she was fine with everything. 

After they finished eating, Harry watched and listened to Sirius and Remus talk and write the letter to Dumbledore, explaining Harry was out, they saw proof of what Harry had been saying and that he told the Dursleys to hurt Harry. So now it was up to him, Harry wouldn’t be having anything to do with Voldemort or fighting, it was his job now and there was no use trying to use the imperius curse on them if he ever found them, which he wouldn’t. Sirius called him a lot of names and said he’d never get his hands on his godson again and if Sirius ever saw him then expect a fight and it might even be a fight to the death. They wrote to work out a time to talk, to get the answers and this time they wanted the truth, the whole truth about it all.


	15. Chapter 15

Ron, Arthur and Bill Weasley went to see Hermione, Arthur spoke to her parents for a few minutes to explain what he could and they agreed that Hermione could stay with the Weasley’s for a while. Arthur took Hermione’s arm, Bill and Ron kept a watch, then Bill took Ron’s arms before they apparated to the Burrow.

‘Read this quickly,’ Arthur handed Hermione a note but the three Weasley men kept looking around, ‘Let’s go,’ they hurried inside the fidelius charm, ‘I saw movement, I have no idea who it was though.’

‘You’re safe Hermione,’ Molly hugged her.

‘Yes and Mr. Weasley performed some charm over me, but I have no idea what is going on. I was told to bring my books as well,’ Bill placed a large bag on the floor.

‘We’re about to explain everything Hermione and it’s serious and about Harry. So let’s get a cup of tea and we’ll explain. Ron get the letters ready, but let Hermione have her tea first.’

‘I sent Harry a letter by muggle post a couple of days ago, but I haven’t received an answer, it might come soon.’

‘It won’t and he would not have received it and it’s part of the explanation,’ Arthur said.

‘Hermione,’ Ginny asked before she hugged her friend, ‘Have you told her yet?’

‘No, we will soon.’

‘What about the memory, even though Harry said she’d believe him without seeing it.’

‘We think Hermione should see it so she knows exactly what is going on.’

Hermione was handed a cup of tea, but could tell no one was going to say anything until they all finished. So she drank her tea in silence then looked at Mr. Weasley.

‘Okay, first, a couple of nights ago, we were at an order meeting at Grimmauld place. Harry turned up, or so we thought. He used the simulacrum charm.’

‘Oh my, that’s very advanced. I’ve never even tried that, just read about it,’ Hermione said looking surprised.

‘Yes, it is, so we realised he wasn’t there, just his appearance was. Anyway, he said that he’d been getting abused by the Dursleys for years, that Dumbledore knew and never did anything. Harry said the blood magic doesn’t work, it can’t because you-know-who has his blood. He wants to know why Dumbledore is allowing him to go up against you-know-who when he’s not trained and only fifteen.’

‘Sixteen in a few days,’ Hermione said sadly, ‘I know that blood spell doesn’t work anymore, I told Harry that. But abuse, you mean they hit him.’

‘There’s more to it, anyway, none of us weren’t sure what to believe, Albus wouldn’t really explain except to say Harry was finally pushed too far seeing Sirius almost die. After we all left, not knowing where Harry went, he said he was out of this fight and was leaving. He never did, Sirius spoke to him and heard and saw proof that Harry was telling the truth and Dumbledore hasn’t been protecting Harry at all. Now, read the first letter, then you need to see Harry’s memory, then another letter. Just know this will shock you, sadden you and probably get you angry, but there’s more we need to explain.’

Ron handed Hermione one letter than everyone watched her read as tears started falling down her face until she slowly looked up and they could all see how she felt, how they all felt when they read Harry’s letter.

‘Poor Harry, he’s never lied to me, not once, so I trust him.’

‘We know, but we still think you should see his memory, just expect a shock,’ Arthur pulled out the pensieve from the cupboard, then took the memory out of his pocket and poured it in, ‘Ron, maybe you should go in with her.’

‘Yeah, I will, come on Hermione, you need to see this,’ he took her hand and they both entered the memory.

‘Molly, even though they are only sixteen, I’m going to give them a small drink, they are going to need it,’ Arthur saw his wife nod, before he poured glasses for everyone sitting at the table, including Ginny but she only got a very small amount. It wasn’t long before Ron helped Hermione out and Arthur put a glass in Hermione’s shaking hands before handing a drink to Ron, ‘Drink it Hermione.’

Hermione drank all of hers, coughing and choking a little before she sank to the chair and burst into tears. Ron sat beside her and put his arm around her, Ginny did as well.

‘There’s another letter to read Hermione,’ Arthur sat down and started at the girl, then all of them were surprised when she turned and kissed Ron, a full on snog as well, ‘Looks like she wasn’t going to wait for Ron anymore.’

‘I don’t blame her, if she did, they would never snog,’ Ginny said as she watched her brother and Hermione kissing, ‘Too bad I can’t with Harry, oh well.’

‘You’ll find someone Ginny,’ Molly patted her shoulder.

‘So since you kissed me, does that mean you’re my girlfriend? We could write and tell Harry, it might cheer him up.’

Hermione gave a small smile then a nod, ‘Yes.’

‘Good, but here, you need to read this as well,’ Ron handed Hermione, his girlfriend Harry’s other letter before he put his arm around her again.

‘So we might not see him again, but I agree, it is too dangerous and I realised why you performed that charm over me Mr. Weasley. You were seeing if I had been imperiused?’

‘Yes, I was. Now Tonks is also on our side and was already leaning towards believing Harry before she saw the memory. She’s gone to see if maybe Kingsley is receptive, but Mad-eye is definitely out, he’s too close to Dumbledore. He’ll believe the memory is altered.’

‘If Kingsley sees what we’ve all seen then he’ll come to Harry’s aide. What about Hogwarts, I think Harry is right, if professor Dumbledore could do that, then he might try to get to any of us while we’re there. Then there’s what you-know-who is up to, what plans has he got that involves Hogwarts?’

‘Ron and Ginny are not returning, we believe you shouldn’t either, but of course, it’s your decision,’ Arthur said.

‘I can’t, not after this. There’s no way I could sit there and act like professor Dumbledore is all for good and wants to help Harry.’

‘That’s settled, now if you want, you can explain this to your parents and stay here to learn, we can go with you in case they want to know anything. You’re close to Harry, you could be a target, so you do need to learn all these spells especially beating the imperius curse.’

‘I’ll write then, it’s safer since there could be anyone watching this place. Can I use pig Ron?’

‘Sure,’ Ron smiled, ‘then we’ll write to Harry. He wants to know you’re safe.’

Hermione nodded, then dug into her bag and pulled out ink, a quill and parchment and wrote a long letter to her parents. Molly and Arthur watched their young children and Hermione, even though they would love to have them away from all this, it was safer if they could learn everything they could, including more advanced spells.


	16. Chapter 16

After a long day of spell casting, Sirius and Remus got dinner prepared, but they noticed Harry looked stressed again, but they also noticed he would glance at Remus a lot and worked out why. So the three of them sat down discussing when they would hear from Dumbledore while they ate. The three of them cleaned up, Remus said he was going to give Buckbeak some food before heading to bed.

‘Let’s go upstairs Harry, you might feel a little more comfortable in the privacy of my room,’ Sirius held out his hand to Harry who stared at it for a minute before he nodded and took Sirius’ hand and they walked hand in hand up the stairs and into Sirius’ bedroom, ‘Go shower, I’ll have one after you.’

Harry chewed his lip but nodded and headed into the small bathroom. He knew why he was nervous, but he was also turned on thinking about what he wanted to do. So he quickly showered and wrapped a towel around himself before stepping back out.

‘Relax, I won’t be long,’ Sirius gave Harry a small smile before stepping into the bathroom.

Harry sat on the bed and stared around before he fell back and stared up at the ceiling thinking about what they were going to do.

Sirius came out, naked, no towel and just sat next to Harry, then he moved until he was lying down.

‘Why don’t you come over me, like your father used to do?’

Harry shook his head, ‘I don’t need another distinction on how much we’re alike Sirius, you already called me James once.’

Sirius turned on his side, ‘I did, when?’

‘At the department of mysteries, when we were fighting side by side. You called out, good one James. I do like the fact I’m like him, but I’m me, Harry, not James.’

‘Okay, I get that because ever since you’ve found out you were a wizard you’ve been told how much like James you are. But I can see you Harry, I see how different you are in a lot of ways but you’re a lot like Lily in other ways. Why do you sound so down though?’

‘I don’t know, I just feel this, my life, it’s almost at an end and I want to find one bit of happiness before I go.’

‘Don’t you think I can keep you safe?’

‘I know you’ll try and you’ll do everything you can to try to achieve that. But look at the situation, I have two of the world’s most powerful wizards out to get me. Dumbledore might not want to kill me himself, but he’s still going to let me die. Voldemort will keep trying to kill me until he succeeds and there’s no way I can fight him. I’m not talking about normal power Sirius, he uses dark magic, how do I fight that, fight him, should I use dark magic? Maybe that’s the only way.’

‘We’ve got time Harry and if you want to fight that way, then we’d understand and teach you those spells as well.’

‘No, it would make me as bad as him, I’d rather die than be like him.’

‘Okay, I can’t say that doesn’t make me feel better because you shouldn’t use those spells. But now let’s get with some sucking and some release, you’ll feel better.’

‘I want to do you.’

‘Do me,’ Sirius smirked making Harry blush, ‘Say it Harry, say what you’re going to do to me.’

‘Sirius,’ Harry blushed as he looked away, then he sighed, ‘I want to suck you, I want to suck your cock, make you cum with my mouth.’

‘I want that as well, I get your virgin mouth,’ Sirius smirked again then gently touched Harry’s arm and turned him so they were facing each other, ‘So go on Harry, suck me.’

Harry blushed but grinned then moved until he lying in between Sirius’ legs. He never hesitated, just covered Sirius' cock with his mouth then started sucking, but as he’s mouth sucked and his tongue licked, he groaned with his own pleasure. He hadn’t realised how good sucking Sirius would feel. So he started to suck harder and faster, he felt Sirius’ hands on his head, but he was also listening to his groans of pleasure. He felt under Sirius and realised how hard he was and knew it wouldn’t be long, so he’s mouth seemed to take the last bit of him and sucked as hard as he could and felt it, the salty thick liquid sliding down his throat. Harry moved back up, panting heavily, but licked his lips.

‘Blimey that felt good, you never said I would feel good doing you.’

Sirius chuckled, ‘Doing me, again,’ Sirius shook his head, ‘It does feel good to gay men. But I have to tell you Harry, your mouth is wicked and that tongue of yours, hmmm.’

Harry blushed as he lay back staring at the ceiling, ‘I want to please you and it sounded like I did.’

‘Oh you definitely did, but now it’s my turn to please you.’

‘Sirius,’ Harry blushed again then sat up and kept his back to his godfather, ‘Can we?’

Sirius stared at Harry’s back and knew what he was asking, ‘Are you sure you want to go that far?’

Harry nodded before he turned slightly, ‘Yes, I want to and I need to.’

‘Need to, okay, you have to explain that Harry.’

‘Two reasons,’ Harry lay back and turned on his side so he was facing away from Sirius, ‘To forget.’

Sirius heard how down Harry sounded again, ‘And the second reason?’

‘I could die.’

Sirius sighed then put his arms around Harry and pulled him to chest and held him tight.

‘I won’t let you die, you have to trust that I can keep you safe.’

‘I do trust you, you’re the one person I trust over everyone, trust with my life, trust with everything.’

‘You can because I would die to protect you.’

‘No,’ Harry shouted then turned over, ‘No, I don’t want anyone to die for me. Hearing about my parents was the worst, knowing they gave away their lives for me. I don’t want you or anyone to do that, I’d rather die than have you do that. So please Sirius, please, promise me you won’t be reckless.’

Sirius could see the pain on his godson’s face and realised that hearing about James and Lily has caused Harry a lot of emotional pain. He reached up and ran his fingers along Harry cheek then down to his chin, across his lips then down to his neck. Sirius moved his fingers away and his lips took its place, kissing Harry’s neck, chin, his lips, but he licked and sucked his neck, before slowly moving down to Harry’s chest. He circled Harry’s nipple with his tongue, then when they hardened, gave them small nips with his teeth making Harry groan and arch towards him but his hips also started to move, to grind against him. Sirius never stopped making love to Harry’s young body and even though he thought Harry should wait, he knew his godson needed this, so that’s what he was going to do, give Harry as much pleasure he could.


	17. Chapter 17

After making love, Sirius had his arms tight around Harry as their eyes stared at one another. He could see Harry looked relaxed and calm.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine, tender but okay. It was good Sirius, better than good. Can we keep doing this?’

‘If you want to and it helps with my stress as well.’

‘When do you think we’ll hear from Dumbledore?’

‘Soon, probably tomorrow, I just want as many of us to face him so he knows he’s losing support.’

‘I want to be there to hear this, so if he tells all of you something I know is a lie I can say it.’

‘It might be too dangerous for you to be there Harry, he’s bound to have Mad-eye with him.’

‘I know, but with you, Remus and the Weasley’s, I’ll be fine.’

‘Okay, this is what we’ll do. You can go, but you will stay behind all of us so they can’t see you. If he lies about something you know then you can say something, but not once will you move from behind me.’

‘I don’t want you or anyone protecting me, but I have no choice. Why is he doing this Sirius, why me? Is it just the prophecy, or because I have no family to come to my aide, why?’

‘You have family, Remus and I are you’re family, but we don’t know Harry, that’s one of the main things we’re all trying to figure out, why you and why has he let you go through all this. When the order of the phoenix was first formed, he wasn’t like this, well, as far as we know. But he was very friendly with James and Lily, he talked them into joining the order.’

‘Was that before or after he heard the prophecy?’

‘Before, we know that for a fact. In our last year, when James was given head boy, we all wondered why. As Remus and I have told you, James wasn’t really a well behaved boy. Dumbledore had me, Remus, Peter, Lily and James in his office and asked all of us to join the order as soon as we finished our last year, this was at the beginning of that year. He explained that’s why he gave the head boy to James, to give him some responsibility and so he would get serious and then told us more about you-know-who. We realised how right he was, we needed to fight him and his supporters, but in secret. James and Lily were dating then, nothing serious, by the end of the year that changed and they were very much in love and talking marriage. Lily did say that she wanted to start a family straight away, maybe a year or two after we all finished. But with the war going on, she realised she might have to delay that. She didn’t want to bring a child into the world that was full of death and danger.’

‘So why did she fall pregnant with me then?’ Harry saw his godfather’s eyes dip, ‘She didn’t mean to, did she?’

‘She wanted you Harry, she wanted to get pregnant, it was just the war and what was going on that made her wait. But yes, it, you were an accident, one that Lily and James loved though even if it made them very scared. When Lily was three months, again before we knew about the prophecy, I was sitting with James and Lily discussing the war and you. Even though none of us wanted to ever consider it, we did talk about taking you away, hiding you in another country, with a foster family until they could get you. They thought at least you’d be safe and if anything happened to them, I’d know where you were. They couldn’t do it, they couldn’t send you away.’

‘I would have preferred that then the Dursleys. Do you think Dumbledore would have brought me back though, if they did send me away?’

‘Yes, since we’ve been hearing everything, yeah, he would have. He might not have placed you with the Dursleys, maybe he would have had a magical family take you but one he could control, don’t know though. That’s all speculation.’

Harry nodded as he sighed, ‘I just want this over, one way or another Sirius. I can’t keep going on like this, none of us should.’

‘No, we shouldn’t and like you, I want this over with. I’ve had to deal with his lot since before you were born, most of us have, now all of you have to,’ Sirius sighed, ‘It takes its toll, all the fighting, all the stress, it’s exhausting.’

Harry stared at Sirius’ handsome face, ‘You don’t regret helping me, do you Sirius?’

‘Never,’ Sirius said fiercely, ‘I love you Harry, we’re family and I feel guilty that I wasn’t there to protect you over the last fifteen years. If I knew what Dumbledore was up to I would have broken out of Azkaban years ago. Let’s not worry about all that now, we’ve just had some good sex, so let’s get some sleep. Come here,’ Sirius held his arm up and Harry cuddled up next to him, ‘Sleep Harry and know we’re here for you, always.’

‘Hmmm, always,’ Harry smiled then closed his eyes drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

At the Burrow Kingsley and Minerva had just emerged from the pensieve after watching Harry’s memory. Arthur handed them both glasses before they all sat down.

‘You don’t have to say anything, we’ve all said everything already. We just want to know whose side you’re on now?’ Arthur asked seriously.

‘Harry has my full support Arthur and since I’m an auror I already know I can fight off the imperius curse,’ Kingsley said.

‘That poor boy,’ Minerva sniffed, ‘I’m with you as well and I’m finding it very difficult to have any belief in Albus anymore. All these years I thought he was helping Harry, protecting him, keeping him safe. But with Sirius, it makes sense, I never trusted Severus, Albus kept saying we have to and that he was loyal. He proved to the Wizengamot that Severus had gone back to our side, why didn’t he do that with Sirius, help him?’

‘We just believe it was because Sirius would protect Harry, want to keep him and keep him safe. Sirius and James were best friends Minerva, he was named godfather. So no matter what was going on or happened, Sirius would always be there for Harry. He’s proven that by taking Harry into hiding and is now teaching him things that just might keep him alive, with Remus’ help of course.’

‘The letter from Harry, Sirius and Remus were writing to Albus, do you think he has their letter yet?’

‘I’d say so Kingsley, so he would know that all of us are on Harry’s side now and he will probably know we’re getting others to support Harry. We are being watched, we just don’t know by who, so if it is Albus or one of his spies, then he will know you two are here and probably with us now. He would know his pensieve is gone and he has shown Harry how to use it, so he’d know if Harry was serious then he’d show his memory of all that has happened. Minerva, about Hogwarts, Ron, Ginny and Hermione are not returning, but Harry’s other friends, maybe you could speak with them quietly, let them know that something might happen, that way they can be a bit more cautious.’

‘I will Arthur, but I also might try to get them alone and teach them to fight off the imperius curse, if I can without Albus finding out that is. I just need to know which of Harry’s friends that should be told and trusted. Neville and Luna are a definite, maybe Dean.’

‘Seamus, the Patil twins, Hannah, Susan, their definite,’ Ron said wearily, ‘I hope he’s okay.’

‘I’m sure Remus and Sirius are making sure he is Ron, try not to worry too much. Now we just have to wait until we all confront Albus and demand to know the truth and get all the answers that we’ve been after for a long time,’ Arthur sighed wearily just like his son and everyone around the table knew now there was a chance that any of them could die, that some type of fight was coming. They just hoped that Albus Dumbledore finally decide to do something to help instead of just sitting back and expecting Harry to do it all.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Fred, George, Angelina, Lee, Kingsley, Tonks, Minerva, Hagrid, Hestia, Dedilus, Neville and Charlie who had instantly came home after receiving his father’s letter, all stood together in one of the living rooms at Grimmauld Place and every one of them had their wands in their hands.

Albus Dumbledore stepped into the living room with Mad-eye Moody, ‘Well, it seems to be a larger meeting than I was led to believe and ones too young to be in the order,’ Albus said coolly as he stared around and all the faces glaring at him.

‘We thought safety in numbers Dumbledore,’ Sirius sneered.

‘Sirius, let’s just get these questions out of the way,’ Arthur said quietly, grabbing his shoulder and he could feel the anger pouring out of Sirius, ‘Let’s start with why you are so determined to make a sixteen year old boy, one who isn’t trained go up against you-know-who. We know what the prophecy said, but that still doesn’t explain why it needs to be Harry?’

‘I have explained this Arthur. Once a prophecy is made, nothing will change the outcome and I really am tired of going over this time and again.’

Arthur felt Sirius move and tightened his hold, ‘No, let’s wait,’ he said quietly again, ‘Then why don’t you explain why you never tried to get Sirius off those charges fifteen years ago? You seemed to be able to talk the Wizengamot around to you way of thinking in regards to Snape and he was a death eater, has the dark mark as well.’

‘I did try to tell them that I believed Sirius would not have done that to James. I knew we had a spy, but I had no idea who it was. Witnesses saw Sirius and Peter that night, James himself told me that Sirius was going to be secret keeper because I did offer to take on that responsibility. Even I could not have changed the evidence of what was seen that night, and I admit that after hearing about that I did believe Sirius to be the spy and the one to betray Lily and James.’

‘We’ll get to the next bit in a minute because we already know that’s bullshit,’ Sirius snarled.

‘Sirius,’ Remus said calmly trying to keep Sirius from going off, ‘We’ve all seen proof that you told Harry’s relatives to keep him controlled, that they could use force as long as the bruises didn’t show. Explain yourself out of that one Albus.’

Albus Dumbledore sighed, ‘I visited that house a lot when Harry was young. At five years old, Harry was this tiny scared and very timid boy. He had no self-confidence, no fight in him. They would just walk past and he would scream and run away. They never did anything to him, never yelled at him or hit him, he just seemed to be scared of everyone. I tried to talk to him, tried to make him see he had more inside him than being frightened of his own shadow. For a year I kept trying to get Harry to believe in himself, nothing worked, so I had to use drastic measures. Think of that first year that Harry was at Hogwarts, if he was still that timid, frightened boy, he would have died. Quirrell either would have succeeded in getting Harry off his broom or the moment Quirrell approached Harry down in that room, he would have curled up in a ball and just let himself die and Voldemort would have succeeded in getting the stone.’

‘So you told them to beat the shit out of him,’ Bill yelled.

‘I told them to use a bit of force to get him to fight back. Yes I told them they could hit him, it was the only way to get him to stand up for himself. None of you saw Harry back then, you’ve only known him since he turned eleven. What they did, what I told them to do is the reason Harry is a very self-assured and confident young man today. He’s a fighter, he won’t hold back and he will do what is right and what needs to be done. I know that was not a nice way for him to grow up, but he needed something drastic to make him change, to make him James’ son, a fighter.’

‘We saw proof that Harry told you he was being raped, that is something none of us will forgive you for. We don’t care if you told them to do it or not, you should have taken Harry out of there the moment he told you what was happening,’ Arthur said coldly.

‘Ah, it seems all of Potters champions have gathered,’ Severus Snape sneered as he stepped into the living room.

Remus looked down as he noticed a wand slip into Sirius’ hand before Harry stepped out from behind them all.

‘Harry, don’t,’ Sirius said.

‘Harry,’ Arthur went to grab his shoulder but Harry put his hand up as he walked slowly and quietly over to Snape.

‘You are not wanted or needed Snape, so I suggest you take that greasy hair out of here before you regret it. Go play with all your little friends with their dark marks,’ Harry said, his voice cold and hard just like the look on his face.

‘I really don’t care what…’ Snape never finished before Harry did a quick front kick and slammed his foot into Snape’s chest sending him flying back into the wall, to shocked looks and lots of gasps from everyone.

‘Don’t bother getting up or saying a word Snivellus or I’ll do worse than that. Locked up for so long, I learned how to defend myself without using magic, since the fucking old bastard refused to lift a finger to help.’

‘Harry, Severus is on our side, how many times do I have to tell you that,’ Albus said softly and calmly but also sounding weary.

Harry slowly turned his eyes towards Dumbledore, ‘You’re a lying piece of shit, so nothing you have to say will make me listen to you or do what you want. I’m out of this fight, you deal with Voldemort,’ Harry turned calmly back and stepped next to Sirius who handed him his wand.

‘I can’t, it has to be you Harry,’ Albus sighed, ‘I’m not just talking about what the prophecy said, that it has to be one of you to kill the other. There’s something that none of you know and the reason why Voldemort has to kill Harry.’

Sirius and everyone else started to shout as Remus pushed Harry back behind them, making sure he was kept safe and out of sight.

‘I will explain, but this information needs to be kept between us or Voldemort will never be finished. It’s the reason why Harry can see into his mind, it’s the reason why Voldemort never died all those years ago and it’s the reason that no matter what we do, he will never die.’

The group around Harry fell silent, they all looked either surprised or stunned. Sirius still looked angry and had his arm behind him holding Harry’s arm. None of them knew if they were going to hear more lies or if they might be finally going to hear the truth. One thing they knew for sure, something they were going to hear was something they wouldn’t like. Sirius noticed that Hermione and Ron had moved closer to Harry and stood on either side of him, his friends protecting him, shielding him and he had a thought. They weren’t just trying to protect their friend physically, they were trying to protect him emotionally as well, trying to shield him from something they all knew that could make them lose Harry, not just from dying, but if he survived, maybe lose him emotionally and mentally, something told Sirius that whatever this is, Harry’s young mind might not cope.


	19. Chapter 19

‘Let’s hear this before we decide if we believe you or not, or if your just telling us lies again,’ Arthur said and his voice was cold.

‘At the age of sixteen Tom Riddle, or Voldemort to all of you, he made sure that no matter what happened, he would never die. He found an old piece of dark magic, something so terrible that it’s the reason he is so inhuman. This dark magic is called a horcrux, it’s an item he placed a piece of his soul into so he could never die. As long as one piece of his soul was hidden, he will always live. The night he went to Godric’s Hollow, he had already made five horcruxes and was going to make his sixth with Harry’s death. Because of Lily, her sacrifice and her love for her son, the piece of soul he was splitting at the time left his body and latched itself onto the only living thing left in that house, Harry.’

Harry dropped to the floor as everyone turned and looked down at him, Sirius knelt in front of him and grasped his hands tight in his own.

‘So what you’re saying is that these horcruxes need to be put back, his soul needs to be put back in him before he can die?’ Arthur asked.

‘He can only replace his soul and that is done by having remorse. The souls or horcruxes need to be destroyed completely if he is ever able to be killed.’

‘We’ll find a way,’ Sirius said urgently as he stared at Harry’s face.

Harry heard the words and realisation dawned on him, everything made sense now and he also knew what he had to do. He slowly stood up with Sirius’ help and moved until he was facing Dumbledore but all his supporters surrounded him.

‘This is how it’s going to play out Dumbledore. You and that death eater you have as a pet can go find and destroy every one. When that is done, I want to see both of you die and only then will I face Voldemort and allow him to kill me. Then hopefully my friends will finish the job.’

‘Harry, you can’t mean that,’ Hermione said anxiously.

‘I mean it. I’m going home and I won’t be back until they are ready to die and I want to see it. Sirius, let’s go home, I don’t want to see his face anymore.’

‘One minute Harry,’ Arthur said sadly, ‘Tell us this Albus as we know you haven’t been honest with us. Harry saw you talking to his relatives, he did find out you used the imperius curse on them. We saw the way they treated Harry when he was young, hitting him, even as a four year old. He was badly abused and you left blood replenishing potion for them to give to him knowing what they were doing to him, they forced things inside him, he was given to others to play with. They yelling at him all the time, they turned him into a slave and never used his name. He was called you, boy or freak and locked in a small cupboard under the stairs, locked in there while he was bleeding. None of us might be as powerful as you Dumbledore, but we were able to get Harry’s memories of when he was a baby. So you might as well stop lying, Harry was already fighting them back when he was a small child, fought with everything he had so you didn’t need to do that, make him a fighter when he already was, you just wanted Harry hurt and kept away from everyone else, especially Sirius. You could have shown the Wizengamot your memory of when Harry explained about Peter Pettigrew, how Ron, Harry, Remus and Sirius saw him turn from his rat to himself. Right then could have given Sirius his freedom, but you didn’t. Back when Sirius was first arrested, you could have talked the Wizengamot into watching Sirius’ memories of when he and James Potter changed their plans from making Sirius secret keeper to Peter. You did none of this and we know why. Sirius would protect Harry with everything that is in him, with his own life if he has to. You knew Harry would end up caring for Sirius and would live with him and only listen to him and not you.’

‘None of that matters Arthur, it’s the past. Now we all need to work together to find these horcruxes and destroy them. Only then will all of us have a chance to survive.’

‘You and Snivellus won’t survive, didn’t you hear me Dumbledore. I want to see you both dead before that final horcrux gets destroyed. If you think I’m joking, fine, you’ll find out eventually. You wanted a fighter, you’ve got one, a damn cold uncaring fighter, uncaring to people like you and that rat you like to play with. Maybe in ten years when he keeps killing and ends up ruling this world, you’ll see it, I don’t care, I won’t be here, because I’ve had it. All you had to do is protect me, give me Sirius when I was growing up and I would have done anything, anything,’ Harry yelled, ‘to fight, now I’m not, it’s up to you and you know what else you fucking old bastard, I’m going to let everyone know exactly what you are really like and that you’re are willing to let everyone die as long as you and your pet lives. But I know something else as well, last time I was at Hogwarts I heard you two, why you want it with you,’ Harry sneered down at Snape who was still on the floor, ‘You two are fucking each other, keeping each other safe and giving each other satisfaction and probably laughing thinking you can both sit back and let everyone else do what needs to be done, that’s why you got him out of Azkaban, to keep your pet with you so you could keep fucking him. Like I said, I’m out of this and I will not allow myself to die until you two are dead. You’ve got to do it all now, none of us are going to be around,’ Harry turned to his three friends, ‘Come back with us for a while, I want to talk to you.’

Ron, Hermione and Neville all nodded but looked at Arthur and Molly who also nodded.

‘I’ll bring them back later Arthur, they’ll be safe,’ Remus said then looked at Tonks who nodded.

‘I need to get Harry out of here, but we’ll work on all of you being able to come visit us soon,’ Sirius looked around at all the others that were there to support Harry then he lent closer to Arthur, ‘Harry’s serious Arthur, I can hear it in his voice. So all of you need to work on staying hidden and staying safe.’

‘Don’t worry about us Sirius, look after Harry,’ Arthur said but stared at Harry and could see he looked resigned. But after everything that Albus allowed his relatives to do, he wasn’t going to let the old man get away with that, Arthur could see it on his face, Sirius was right, Harry will do what he said, die, but only after Dumbledore and Snape dies first. 

Molly hugged Harry tight to her, in one of her famous rib cracking hugs before Ginny and Fleur hugged him, then the Weasley boys hugged him. No one said anything, there was nothing to say. They heard what Dumbledore said and they knew the truth. Harry, their friend, he had to die or their world will always be under the dark cloud of Voldemort and his death eaters. After everyone hugged Harry, who seemed to be lost, Sirius kept his arm around him and the small group shoved their way past Albus Dumbledore, Sirius sneered down at Snape who was still sprawled on the ground and they headed outside. Between Sirius, Remus and Harry, even though he was still underage, they apparated Neville, Hermione, Ron and Tonks away from Grimmauld Place and to their home, the place in the country, their place of refuge. The group stayed silent as they made their way inside the house and into the kitchen where the adults worked on lunch and cups of tea for everyone. The three young people surrounded Harry who all sat at the large round table but still no one spoke, they didn’t know what to say, they didn’t know what to think and they didn’t know what to do, about Voldemort, about Dumbledore or about Harry, their friend.


	20. Chapter 20

‘Were…were you serious Harry?’ Hermione asked and everyone could hear how hoarse her voice was, how upset she was.

‘About everything, but what in particular where you thinking about?’

‘That you want them to die?’

‘Yes, I was and it is the only way I’ll go through with it. They let all this happen, they sat back and allowed me to go through that shit and they are allowing me to die without doing anything to help the world. They left Sirius to rot in Azkaban just to keep us apart, their allowing him to gather more followers and still their doing nothing. So I want them dead and I would do it myself right now but they need to find those blasted things first. They need to get off their fucking arses and do something for a change.’

‘Please don’t get upset Harry,’ Hermione took Harry’s hand in hers.

‘Don’t get upset, I’m royally pissed off right now.’

‘About what you said, that their,’ Ron shrugged, ‘shagging each other.’

‘I was about to go into his office when I heard them, the things they were saying to each other. That’s when I realised they were together and why they don’t want to get involved, their trying to keep each other away from this coming fight because one of them could die. I don’t care if I have to die, I really don’t, I’ve had enough, but there not even willing to try to help, I just want it over,’ Harry put his head down on the table, ‘It’s too much, I just can’t take this anymore,’ Harry took a couple of deep breathes, ‘Fucking great birthday present, wasn’t it, but I’ve been used getting shit for my birthday for years. Maybe mum should have made sure she never fell pregnant with me,’ Harry banged his head hard on the table, then he did it again and again until Sirius ran over and pulled Harry against his chest, ‘Sirius,’ Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather and held him as he broke down, ‘It’s over, my life, I have to die.’

‘Don’t think like that, we’ll do something, find something to save you.’

‘We will mate, give us a chance,’ Ron said trying to sound strong, but everyone heard how choked up his voice was.

‘Give all of us a chance Harry, I’m sure we can work something out,’ Neville said.

‘Sirius,’ Harry slowly let him go but gave him a look, ‘I wanted to kill him, right then, but there was something else. The moment I thought that, I felt elated, happy, even if it was just for a minute, it was there, so strong.’

‘If you are connected to him through that piece of soul, then that probably came from him, he felt your thoughts of telling Dumbledore he had to die. You need to keep your thoughts off that, he can’t find out.’

‘It doesn’t really work like that, he can feel emotions, not what I’m thinking about. Truth, what do you think Dumbledore will do, do you think he believed what I said, that he’ll take me seriously? He’s been working on me for years, making me trust him, do his bidding. I know I can let myself die and he knows I will, but after what he let them do, I just can’t die until I see him die.’

Sirius kept his arm around Harry, ‘Right now, no, I don’t think he believes your serious at all, just angry and lashing out. He will find the others and destroy them, that I’m sure about. But he won’t die, he won’t let himself or Snape die.’

‘Then we all have make sure we’re always hidden. Once Voldemort is ruling this world, he might finally believe it.’

‘You would let that happen Harry, because it doesn’t sound like you?’ Hermione asked.

‘It’s the me now, I’m not the same Hermione, how could I not change, become hard, cold, uncaring. I care for all of you, but you know the truth, you can all stay as safe as you can, hide, go somewhere, anywhere to stay safe. But he is looked upon with respect by everyone, the famous Albus Dumbledore. Well now they have to look upon him to save them and I was serious, I’m going to let it known, let everything be known apart from those blasted horcruxes.’

‘What, even about you?’ Ron asked.

‘Yes and who saw my memories, who knows the truth.’

‘No, you can’t mention everyone’s names, it will put them in danger Harry and you don’t want that no matter how much your hurting, how angry you are right now,’ Remus said as he stepped over to him.

Harry sighed, ‘You’re right, I can’t, it would put them in danger. Well, I’ll leave the names of everyone out, just say I’ve got support or something, I don’t know,’ Harry slowly looked up at Remus, ‘You got closer to him while at Hogwarts, how long do you think it’ll take him to realise I’m serious?’

‘First is these horcruxes, once their all gone and you still haven’t surfaced, a few months, maybe up to a year if he hasn’t heard from you or seen you by then. He won’t believe you would want that, not really. When the people start losing their respect in him, their trust, he will start to understand. Tell me this though, you want to watch them both die, how?’

Harry shrugged, ‘I don’t really care, but it won’t be a potion, I won’t believe that, not with Snape. He’s a bastard, but he knows potions and he could make them one to trick us into believing their dead,’ Harry stared down at the knife on the table, then picked it up, ‘I’ll do it,’ Harry lifted the knife to show everyone, ‘I want to plunge this into their hearts, their cold uncaring hearts.’

‘Then you’ll be arrested, it won’t matter that both of them were willing to let people die, they didn’t actually kill anyone. If you do that it will be different,’ Sirius said.

‘Then I’ll look different or use my cloak, but I’m going to be the one to kill them. Then I will walk up to Voldemort and let him kill me. All of you have to do what you can to kill him. But if he knows Dumbledore and me are dead, he’ll fight, all of you will have to fight.’

‘Harry, Dumbledore said he had five before that night, he didn’t say how many there is now though. Most witches and wizards know seven is the most magical number, so if he doesn’t know about you and had five, then he could have another two he made after. He’s only been back for two years, what would he have used?’ Hermione said trying to get Harry’s mind off killing. Remus and Sirius gave her a look because they knew what she was doing. And just like them, no one wanted Harry to kill because they all knew if he did and ended up surviving, Harry’s own soul would be damaged, maybe beyond repair.


	21. Chapter 21

‘I don’t know Hermione, for all we know it could have been a tin can,’ Harry sighed, then placed his hand over his heart, ‘Well, one good thing, I’ll end up with mum and dad, where I should have been since that night.’

‘Please don’t give up Harry, maybe there will be something that comes to light,’ Hermione said squeezing Harry’s hand.

‘How, have you ever heard or read anything about horcruxes?’

‘He’s got a point, I’ve never heard of them and I studied up on a lot of old and rare magic, light and dark magic,’ Remus said, ‘After Lily and James then Albus wanted Harry with Lily’s sister, for the blood protection, I wanted to check everything. Even though I couldn’t take Harry, not with the three nights of the full moon, Sirius we thought was guilty so he couldn’t take Harry, I still wanted to find a way for him to go to a magical family. Even with the protection, I still felt very uneasy about Harry having to live with muggles. So I went through everything, any book, old, rare, anything I could get my hands on, nothing, I never even read the word horcrux.’

‘Do you think the Hogwarts library might have something?’ Neville asked.

‘Maybe, I could write to Minerva, get her to find out,’ Sirius glanced down at Harry, ‘I don’t want you to kill Harry, none of us do.’

Harry shrugged, ‘It seems my life is all about death Sirius, so why shouldn’t I kill. But think about this, I already have, I killed Quirrell. I saw him get hurt when he touched me, so I used that. Even when I heard him scream in pain, even when he started to turn to dust, I just kept my hands on him until he was gone. Not once have I ever felt sorry for doing that, I don’t give a shit that he’s dead, I just don’t care,’ Harry sighed then put his head back on the table, ‘I’m so tired.’

‘Let’s just find out as much as we can and anything you feel from him you need to write down. Hermione, even though you are staying at the Burrow, maybe you could sneak out using polyjuice potion, find books, any books you can on dark magic. Now normally I wouldn’t want any of you to read that stuff, but we need answers and you don’t mind researching,’ Remus said.

‘I can check with the ministry’s library, the aurors also have books on dark magic, it’s how we learn to identify dark potions but also how we can learn what type of dark magic someone has used,’ Tonks said.

‘Do that and I’m sure Kingsley will as well,’ Remus gave Tonks a tentative smile.

‘While you’re here Hermione, help me write a letter to be released, something that will let the world know I’m out of this fight even if there is a prophecy. I want it known that Dumbledore let them do all that to me, that he knew and told them to use force, I want details, everything. All about Sirius, why he never helped him back then, everything we can think of,’ Harry said but everyone heard how emotionless Harry sounded which had them all looking worried. It was happening already, Harry was losing his humanity, his feelings, his caring nature. Harry groaned and grabbed his scar.

‘What is it?’ Sirius asked urgently.

Harry put his finger up to stop everyone talking, ‘He wants to find a way to stop our wands connecting again, he’s thinking about another wand, one that’s been gone for a long time,’ Harry groaned as he pressed his hands to his head, ‘The elder wand, he wants to find it,’ Harry sagged as his hand fell from his head then he looked up at Sirius, ‘He’s going to try and find it as he thinks it’s the only way to kill me.’

‘That wand hasn’t been seen or heard of in more than two hundred years,’ Remus said.

‘No, it was rumoured that the wand maker Gregorovitch had it, no one could confirm if he had it or if he was just trying to get more business. He’s the wand maker that made Viktor Krum’s wand,’ Hermione said.

‘Then we might need to send this Gregorovitch a letter telling him he might get a visit from you-know-who,’ Remus said, ‘Do you know much about that wand Hermione?’

‘Only that is has passed from people through murder and as far as anyone knows it was made around the thirteen hundreds. There was also another rumour that the wand was connected to two other items, like the story. I’ve never read that story, but from what I’ve researched the wand went to the eldest brother, the resurrection stone to the second brother and the cloak of invisibility went to the third brother. Now one more thing, the brothers, the two eldest weren’t very nice men, the oldest killed, but rumours are the second was very cruel. The youngest however was completely different, a kind, caring and very nice man.’

‘I’ll write to Gregorovitch, see if he can tell me anything about that wand. But we could try and research those three items, the elder wand is real so maybe those other two items are as well. We can’t let you-know-who get hold of that stone, it would make it impossible to win.’

Harry kept staring down at the table, ‘Remus, you told me that invisibility cloaks can get damaged, that eventually the invisibility charm wears off, right?’

‘Yes, I did.’

‘Did dad use that cloak a lot?’

‘Always, we used it all the time. What are you getting at Harry?’ Sirius asked.

‘Hermione and Ron have used my cloak, the three of us have used it a lot,’ Harry pulled his wand and summoned the cloak, ‘Look at it, there’s not a mark on it. It’s what, at least twenty, thirty years old and the charm hasn’t faded in any way. I saw Mad-eye’s, his cloak has a lot of fading and some holes, he told me they were caused through spells. Another thing, Dumbledore told me once that he didn’t need an invisibility cloak to stay hidden, so why did he ask my father to borrow this?’

Remus sat down and pulled the cloak towards him and started to go over every inch of it, Sirius realised where Harry was going, so he started to check the cloak as well, then Tonks did. Eventually the cloak was spread out over the table and all of them were going over every inch of the cloak, trying to see any fading or spell damage, they found none and realised the significance, this must be the cloak of invisibility.


	22. Chapter 22

‘This is the cloak of invisibility,’ Remus said staring down at the cloak, ‘Sirius, even though I was friends with James, you were closer. Try to remember anything he said about this cloak.’

Sirius put his head in his hand, ‘James said his father gave it to him, that it was a family heirloom,’ Sirius looked up, ‘You’re right, cloaks won’t last long, but if it’s an heirloom that means it’s old, very old. So we have one of the items, he’s looking for the wand, but the stone,’ Sirius stared at Harry’s three friends, ‘Do you think you three could research these things?’

‘We could try Sirius, see what is about. But I had a thought, about what Dumbledore said, the horcruxes. Okay, Voldemort was raised in an orphanage, he never had a home or money, but he did live at Hogwarts, Hogwarts taught him he was special, magical, better than the muggles,’ Hermione stared down at her fingers trying to gather her thoughts, ‘What would he use, not like what Harry said, a tin can, try and think how he would think. He sees himself as special, powerful and wants to rule the world, he hates muggle, hates muggleborns. He has always believed he was better than anyone including Dumbledore. Harry, you said that when you stabbed the diary it oozed what you thought was blood, right?’

‘Yeah, but it was ink, black shiny ink.’

‘Tell us exactly what happened when you went to stab it and when you did stab it.’

Harry sat for a minute, ‘I have no idea why I did it, but I pulled the fang out of my arm, I sat beside Ginny, she was dying, I kept thinking in my head, help, someone please help. Fawkes dropped the diary in front of me,’ Harry shook his head, ‘I stared at it, he was laughing because Fawkes was crying, but he was dropping his tears into my arm. When he realised Fawkes was actually healing me he sent some spell at Fawkes, I looked at him, picked up the fang, he looked scared, panicked, I stabbed it, he screamed like he was in pain, a lot of pain, it was like I stabbed him. Then I heard a sound, Ginny had woken up, she started crying.’

‘He sounded like he was in pain, Hermione, are you thinking the diary might have been a horcrux or is a horcrux?’ Remus asked. 

‘Yes, Harry explained about how he looked, he was becoming more alive as Ginny was losing her life, it was draining her life out of her and he was coming back. That diary, if it was just charmed for someone to see the past and have someone open the chamber, he should not have been able to interact with Harry, it would be just like seeing a memory. That diary was more than what everyone thought. But if he screamed, I think Harry destroyed his soul that day, that caused him pain, the soul dying. But at the time the real him wasn’t here, he had no body or form, so I doubt he even knows it was destroyed. So what I’m thinking is this, he used his own personal diary, the one that would show how to open the chamber of secrets to release the basilisk. It meant something to him, so I believe he used things that meant something to him. Now as I said, he had no home, no possessions. What if he found things at Hogwarts that meant something to him, or he found something from his magical relatives. We know he killed his muggle relatives, but what do we know of his magical relatives?’ 

‘Harry, do you know their names?’

‘He was Riddle, but that’s his muggle father’s name, but nothing about his magical family. Maybe someone needs to go to that orphanage, see if they have any records about his birth mother.’

‘I can use polyjuice potion and do that, it shouldn’t be hard to find the right one and a bit of magic will get me in and into the records,’ Remus said. ‘But you’re right Hermione, Harry destroyed a horcrux that night, it meant something to him. So we need more research, things that might have went missing at Hogwarts. He is related to Slytherin, maybe there is something of Slytherin’s he found, something that was hidden in Slytherin house.’

‘That will be a job for Minerva,’ Sirius said. 

‘Okay, we can do research on him and his family but I think Dumbledore will find those, he had contact with him as a kid. I think what we need to do it let everyone know what’s going on and that they need to do whatever they have to in order to stay alive,’ Harry said, ‘Let’s get this letter done, get it out of the way then we can work on everything else.’

Hermione and Harry sat together to write a long letter stating everything that Albus Dumbledore let Harry’s relatives subject him to. They put down as much information as they could without any names so not to put anyone in danger, then even went into details about what Harry had been subjected to and Dumbledore allowed it. After that, Remus and Tonks took Hermione, Ron and Neville home while Harry and Sirius head up to the bedroom for a while. After exhausting each other completely, Harry never moved just stayed lying on the bed but against Sirius.

‘I don’t care if I have to die Sirius, if that’s the one way to get rid of him, fine, I’ll do it. But I want your word you’ll do everything you can to stay safe.’

‘I will Harry, but I’m going to fight, even him if I have to. I’m not going to get reckless, but going up against him or the others like my cousin, you know what could happen.’

‘I know, I just want you to do everything you can to stay alive. But another thing, I want you to give me your word you won’t stop me killing them.’

Sirius looked down at Harry, again his voice was so uncaring, so emotionless. So even if he wanted to stop Harry from killing, he’d do it anyway.

‘Alright, I promise to let you do what you think you have to. I really don’t want you to kill Harry, but if you feel that strongly about it then I know I couldn’t talk you out of it. You’re like your father in that way, he was the most stubborn man I ever knew.’

‘We’ve got work to do, researching, my spells, stronger, with everything. But I need more, I have to be able to sneak up on those two. So I need help with learning to stay quiet, stay invisible, but I won’t use the cloak. I want them to see me even if they won’t see the real me, only whoever I turn into. So maybe you and Remus could devise some tests for me and we know we’ve got time. I have to find them if they decide to go into hiding, so we need a way to track them or some way that will show where they are.’

‘Yes, we have a lot of work to do. So let’s get out of this bed and start. You’re going to need to keep as fit as possible, well, we all are because this fight could go on for a long time,’ Sirius sighed, then stood up, pulled Harry to his feet. They stared at each other for a minute then dressed before heading downstairs to make some plans and one plan was so Harry could kill, kill Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.


	23. Chapter 23

When Harry’s statement came out, people that thought he was their best hope to finish Voldemort started sending angry and cursed letters to Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Parents who also supported Harry Potter took their children out of Hogwarts, some decided to send them to schools overseas, some decided to go into hiding and teach their children themselves. Minerva McGonagall had not been able to find out a lot about horcruxes from the Hogwarts library, a small paragraph that wasn’t helpful. But she did get a visit from Horace Slughorn, an old teacher from long ago. He explained what he had done when he taught and what he told Tom Riddle. But after hearing what his old friend Albus Dumbledore was doing, he had to do something, anything he could for Harry, for Lily Potter, his favourite student. Because he realised it was partially his fault that Lily and James Potter died. Even though no one apart from the ones that had been at Grimmauld Place knew about the horcruxes, everyone has realised that Voldemort had done something and that is why he was able to returned two years previous.

They sent a letter to Gregorovitch, but it wasn’t long after when Harry saw through Voldemort as he killed the old wand maker, so they had no idea what he told Voldemort if anything. Harry had a few flashes from Voldemort, none that he understood. Hermione had written a lot, explaining about the books they were able to get on dark magic. So far they only found out that to make a horcrux you had to murder, that splits the soul, you also have to be holding the object you wish to put your soul into. So Harry realised that Voldemort had touched him that night. They did get word from Dumbledore stating he had destroyed two horcruxes, so if Hermione’s theory about the diary was right, that made three gone, and maybe four left. But Dumbledore wrote that he had five before the night Lily and James died, but he only made one after he returned. As far as he knew he never made his seventh and had no idea he had seven with Harry.

Over the next few months they had received another letter stating that another horcrux was gone, it was another six months before they received another letter from Dumbledore, the last horcruxes were gone, apart from the one inside Harry, so now it was up to him. Dumbledore wrote that Harry had to confront Voldemort before he realised his horcruxes had been destroyed and make more. Harry wrote back saying that won’t happen until he got to see Dumbledore and Snape die and he was letting the world know that he still couldn’t help them that Dumbledore and Snape needed to do one more thing then Harry could finally fulfill the prophecy.

Still the group never heard from Dumbledore, Voldemort was ruling the magical world and not just in their country. All Harry’s friends were in hiding, most decided to hide together. So the Weasley’s, Neville and his gran, Dean and his mother, Seamus and his parents, Luna and her father, some of their other friends all lived together. They made sure to get a big house thanks to the financial help Sirius gave them. So they had enough people to fight if they were found, but they could also go out in groups to investigate, maybe even try to take out any death eaters they came across.

‘It’s been over a year and he hasn’t done a thing,’ Harry sighed wearily.

‘We know Harry, you’ve told everyone and they are all calling for Dumbledore to come out of hiding and save them. There’s not much more we can do.’

‘I could, but I can’t, I just can’t go to my death knowing their alive. I am willing to die, I’ve told everyone that, but I have to know their dead first. We might have to try and find them, how I have no idea. But if I don’t do something now more will die, maybe even my friends.’

‘We’ll start researching ways to track someone. Knowing how powerful Dumbledore is we know that won’t be easy. Snape, he’s good with potions and was a death eater, so he will know powerful dark magic that might be protecting them.’

‘Sirius, even though I won’t be around for much longer, you’ve given me something I really needed. We’ve been together now for a long time, but we’ve never spoken about how we feel about each other. I know I’m a bit cold now, I don’t seem to care about anything, but I do care about you and my friends. The others, the people that are dying or made into slaves, I just can’t seem to bring myself to care about them. I know that’s terrible but you haven’t let that stop you being with me.’

‘Nothing will, I’m here for you Harry, I always will be. I know nothing we’ve done has found a way to save you, so I know I will lose you eventually and hate knowing that will happen. So nothing you say or do will ever make me turn my back on you, in anyway. Do you know why apart from the reasons behind why you’re like this?’

‘No, I know you care, but no, so tell me.’

‘I fell in love with you, I just didn’t think you wanted to hear that before.’

‘I fell in love with you as well and even though our time together is limited, I have felt loved by you and I want to keep feeling that until it’s my time. So I want to ask if we could get married, I want to belong to you in every way.’

‘Harry, yes, I want to marry you, but I never said anything because it never occurred to me that you would want to do that. Marriage is about love, about commitment, about caring, about friends, about loyalty and trust. I was concerned that you had lost all your humanity and your love.’

‘No, I did try and I know that came down to you, the love I have for you, that kept me feeling, keep me human. So can we do this straight away, we just need someone to perform the ceremony.’

‘That would be me,’ Remus smiled from the doorway, ‘I got my license a long time ago, I wanted to help join couples. So how about I get you two married?’

Harry and Sirius smiled at Remus, they nodded then the three men stood together. Remus talked about everything Sirius mentioned earlier, but he mainly talked about the love he had seen develop between Harry and Sirius over their time in hiding. Finally he announced they were joined as one, Harry and Sirius faced each other than their lips were joined. They saw a flash go off and saw Remus with a camera.

‘I’ve been waiting for this day, so I had everything ready. I’ll be sending a copy of this picture to everyone so they can see what I have seen for so long, the love you two have for each other. But now, you two are married, I’m sure you would like to get with the shagging. I’ll be here working,’ Remus hugged his friend and his friends partner, then he left the two men alone. He’s thoughts were on what they were always on, that these two could have some good times before Harry had to sacrifice himself for the magical world. Now though, being bonded partners, they can be together until they day arrived, which Remus knew wouldn’t be much longer.


	24. Chapter 24

For two years people were calling for Albus Dumbledore to do something about Voldemort. He had control of their world, he controlled the ministry, so anyone that was a muggleborn was either killed or made to serve purebloods, but they weren’t paid, they were basically treated like house elves, slaves. He controlled Hogwarts, which meant all children had to attend and if they found out the families tried to hide their children and not send them to Hogwarts, they died instantly. Most shops were now closed, only those Voldemort wanted to be opened, were. The staff of Hogwarts were prisoners, just like the children who were not allowed home at the end of the school year. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were the only two staff members that managed to get out of the castle before Voldemort and his death eaters took over, the others didn’t.

Harry finished his letter then sat there patting Hedwig, ‘I wish I could use another owl, but Hedwig has never failed me. I don’t want to send her out, not to them.’

‘Don’t tie it to her, put it in her beak and make her understand she is to drop it and fly as fast as she can back here,’ Sirius said.

‘She still might die Sirius,’ Harry patted his owl again then sighed, ‘Hedwig, you need to get this to Dumbledore, but he might hurt you. Please, I want you to fly fast, come back here girl, okay,’ Harry patted her again then held the note out, the owl took it in her beak then ran her head along Harry’s arm before flying off, ‘Please come back Hedwig,’ Harry said after the bird had gone.

‘He said almost three years ago they were all gone, six of them, including the snake, Snape killed it,’ Sirius said, ‘We gave him a year to do what you said, he hasn’t. I think he has to realise now that you meant what you said.’

‘He should have ages ago, but at least we know the others are all safe and alive,’ Harry sighed, ‘Are you sure that spell will take me to Dumbledore?’

‘Yes, positive, as long as the owl used to deliver the message is connected to someone that wants to go, but it’s more than just a simple connected. You love Hedwig, she loves you, we’ve seen it, so this spell will take you to where she is,’ Remus said cautiously, ‘Are you still going to do it Harry?’

‘Yes, I will kill them then I’ll surrender to Voldemort. You all have to be ready to take him out, take as many as you can out. I wish none of you had to fight, but we know it will happen,’ Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around Sirius, ‘Try to stay alive Sirius, please.’

Sirius held onto Harry as tight as he could, ‘I’m going to kill as many death eaters as possible, but if I can survive, I will, then I’m going to make sure the world honours you, they will know everything, know that my wonderful brave husband gave his life for them.’

Harry hugged Sirius again, he didn’t want to let him go, but he had no choice, so moved back then kissed Sirius before he hugged Remus. 

‘Please be careful, make sure Tonks and Teddy stay hidden, don’t let her turn up.’

‘You know what she’s like Harry, but I’m going to try,’ Remus kissed Harry’s head, ‘Your father would be proud of you even if he wouldn’t want you to kill, he would understand why you’re doing it.’

Harry nodded, ‘At least you’ve got dad’s cloak, use it if you have to,’ the picked up the long knife he had bought especially for this job, then took the flask with the polyjuice potion in it, ‘I never realised I would enjoy potions, but now I’ve got some polyjuice potion that will last four hours instead of one. Imagine if Snape heard I was able to do something with potions that he never could do,’ Harry looked at Sirius and Remus once more, ‘Try and stay alive, do that for me.’

‘We will Harry,’ Sirius went to move towards Harry who put up his hand, he sighs and nodded, ‘We’ll always remember you Harry and I will always love you, never forget that.’

Harry felt himself choke up, ‘I love you too,’ then he turned and practically ran from the house and knew Sirius and Remus were following him. Just before he stepped through the charm, he turned back, gave a small wave, then he was gone.

Harry cast his charm and within a few seconds he was standing amongst trees, there was a mountain on one side, more trees all around, but he could make out a large manor house. Harry drank the potion, waited for the change, then slipped the flask into his pocket. He kept the wand Remus had been able to get for him in one hand, he didn’t want anything showing proof he had killed these two, so he’s wand was inside his jacket, his other hand held the knife. He cast a couple more charms before heading towards the house. He was lucky, seemed the first charm got him through whatever protection Dumbledore had around the house. He never went straight inside, he started to look through every window downstairs, then he levitated himself up until he was floating passed all the top floor windows. Once he knew everything about the house and there were only two occupants inside, Harry went to the roof and found a way inside.

Harry slowly and quietly stepped into the room, then had his arm around Snape’s chest, while his other hand took his wand and slipped it inside his pocket.

‘Call him.’

‘Forget it Potter.’

‘Potter’s long gone, hasn’t been seen or heard of in years. So this is my tribute to that lost boy, the one you let go through that. So are you ready die and die alone? I just thought you’d like him with you. So are you ready to die Snape?’

‘Don’t do this Harry,’ Albus Dumbledore said as he stepped into the room.

‘Harry Potter is dead, you killed him when he was only a small boy. This is what he wanted, so I’m doing this for him,’ Harry never hesitated, just pulled the knife along Severus Snape’s throat, then let him drop to the ground, but at the same time he had cast a binding spell at the stunned Albus Dumbledore. 'You betrayed Harry, you betrayed Sirius, you betrayed the magical world,' Harry slowly walked over to the old man, then as he stared into those blue eyes, Harry brought the knife across his throat without hesitation, ‘That’s for what you allowed Harry to go through,’ Harry stood there staring down at the bleeding body of Albus Dumbledore, then he moved to the side and stood watching both men bleed to death. Once he was sure, he decided to check them, did a couple of spells revealing he was the only living thing left in the house and the two men dying before him were the real Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, ‘You should have known he was serious,’ Harry said again and even though he knew he was Harry, he was starting to feel like the Harry Potter that used to be alive was really gone. ‘Now it’s time to finish this,’ Harry looked once more at the two bodies, made sure they were bound tightly then levitated them into the large fireplace before lighting it. He stood then watched them ignite, then stayed to watch them burn, once they were ash, he turned on the spot, apparating away. Harry was ready to die, ready to face Voldemort, ready to let the man that killed his parents, kill him, he was ready, he was ready to die.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry was just about to head to the shrieking shake when an old man stepped in front of him, a man that looked familiar but a man he’d never seen before.

‘I’m Aberforth, Sirius and Remus told me what you were going to do and what you have to do. I have a secret way into the school, Minerva has been getting the younger kids out through the tunnel.’

‘Who are you?’

‘Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus’ brother. I own the Hogshead Harry, I’ve been helping those kids stuck inside the school. Some had been severely beaten, some raped, some were killed, I did what I could without them finding out. But so you would trust me, first, Sirius said when this is over, he’s going to make sure you are buried with your parents, but he wished he could shag his husband once more. Second, the prophecy and how Voldemort found out about it, Snape was in my pub that night, he overheard Trelawney telling Albus the prophecy, but I saw him and threw him out on his arse. He only heard the first part about a boy born at the end of July to parents that thrice defied him. So that was all he could convey to his lord. Now the tunnel to the shrieking shake has been sealed, all the tunnels are sealed. I found Remus and Sirius here trying to work out what to do, I told them about my pub. Now Sirius and Remus knew me, I was in the original order with your parents, but I refused to go back to my brother because I knew he was up to something. He has always wanted power, always wanted to be the best, but I knew he wouldn’t risk his life for it.’

‘Only Remus knew Sirius and I are together and married, no one else knew. So he must have told you. Okay, for some reason I trust you, take me to the tunnel, I need to let Voldemort kill me so this can end.’

‘Yes, Sirius told me, a very brave thing to do Harry, but necessary. So did my brother try to talk you out of killing him and Snape?’ they started to walk into Hogsmeade together.

‘Naturally he did, but I waited until he was standing before me, then slit Snape’s throat, but at the same time I petrified your brother. Then walked up to him and slit his throat, then I burnt their bodies.’

‘Good, it was the best thing for the likes of them,’ Aberforth said simply then opened the door to his pub and lead Harry through to his flat, ‘That’s my sister, Albus killed her when she was only sixteen. There’s more to it than that, and maybe one day I will let that story be known. But the tunnel is behind her portrait. Sirius said he might try to be there to wait for you, but he wasn’t sure he could. I’m here to take out any death eater that might try to come through.’

‘Do what you can Ab, because if I die, there’s a lot of people that will know he can die now. So you might have a lot trying to come through or escape.’

‘That’s why I’m here and not in there fighting.’

‘You’re doing what you need to,’ Harry nodded then climbed up on the mantle, nodded to the girl in the portrait, opened it and made his way through the tunnel. He came to the back of another portrait, pushed it open to see a large room but he also saw Sirius standing there, ‘Sirius.’

‘Harry,’ Sirius ran over and helped Harry down, then hugged him, ‘Did you do it?’

‘Done, where is he?’

‘Not fighting, everyone else is. But I knew you’d be here soon, I wanted to see you before you went to him. He’s up in the old headmaster’s office, Bellatrix is with him.’

‘Let’s get this over with Sirius, it just might save more lives.’

‘Harry, there’s hundreds of people here supporting us, they heard, we have no idea how, but they started to turn up.’

‘I hope they live,’ Harry went to move but Sirius grabbed his arm, ‘What, we haven’t got time to delay Sirius.’

‘I know,’ Sirius kissed Harry, ‘I love you, take that with you.’

‘I love you too Sirius.’

‘You are my partner, my soul mate, that’s the love I’m talking about taking with you. We’re joined in so many ways my love and hopefully that will give you what you need.’

Harry sucked in a sharp breath, ‘This is hard enough Sirius, I don’t want to leave you, I don’t want you to be alone, so please, don’t say anymore?’

‘I want you to take my love with you, it will give you strength.’

Harry nodded, ‘I love you too and your love has always given me everything I’ve ever needed,’ Harry kissed him again then hurried away before his resolved softened. Harry made sure he wasn’t holding a wand, but walked casually towards the gargoyle’s that guarded the office off the spiral staircase. He saw the shock on the two death eaters standing there, ‘I’ve come to surrender to your boss,’ Harry said calmly, then held his arms out, ‘I have a wand in my jacket pocket, but you can search for others if you want.’ Harry watched as both death eaters searched manually and magically, but thankfully his old phoenix feather wand was still attacked to his leg thanks to the spell Sirius had found. They took his arms and lead him upstairs and into the office.

‘Potter,’ Bellatrix screeched happily.

‘So Tom, I’m here,’ Harry shrugged, ‘Isn’t that what you wanted.’

‘How dare you,’ Bellatrix yelled loudly.

‘Oh shut up Bellatrix, I’m not here for you, bloody hell, do something with your hair will you. Even death eaters have standards, you’re a disgrace,’ Harry sounded casual and unconcerned then turned back to Voldemort who was grinning, ‘Seems you liked that Tom, well, I can be entertaining at times. Oh by the way, Dumbledore and Snape are dead, I killed them not long ago. So you have no one left to stand in your way, well, apart from me, but I give up. I can’t go on like this anymore, so why not fulfill that prophecy, one of us has to kill the other, but I’ve had it, I’m letting you be the one to finish this.’

‘What are you up to Potter?’ Voldemort asked coldly.

‘Nothing, I can’t live like this anymore. So I figured it’s time to join my parents. But I wanted you to be the one to do it, you killed them, so finish off the Potters. It’s the one thing you can give me, give me the release I want, send me to my parents.’

The two death eaters and Bellatrix watched silently as their lord and Potter stared at each other. Neither took any notice of anything else, Potter had no wand but he was standing there calmly, their lord had a wand in his hand, but so far he hadn’t moved to kill, to do what he has wanted to for years. So the three death eaters held their breaths as they wondered what was going on.


	26. Chapter 26

‘I usually would not hesitate Potter, but you actually confuse me. So I’m not sure if you’re up to something or not.’

‘I’m not, I finished off the two men that caused me as much pain as you did. But I know I can’t kill you, you’re too powerful, I tried to tell the old fool that, it seemed he didn’t care. Look, all I want is to join my family, is that too much to ask for Tom. Give a young boy the one thing he desires more than anything. Then once I’m dead, you get to show everyone that their last hope is gone, you win. But if I live they will keep fighting you, for some reason I can’t fathom they want to support me, they want me to win, but I can’t, I don’t have the strength left to keep fighting, I’ve done it for too long. But if you don’t kill me then I’ll kill myself, I just figured I’d give you the chance to finish me off, like the prophecy. You never heard it all, but one line, either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. So you see, one of us has to kill the other one and I’m willing to be the one to die,’ Harry sighed, sagged a little, ‘I’m so tired Tom, tired of fighting, tired of hiding, tired of being used, tired of living,’ Harry moved to the sofa and sat down, then put his head in his hands, ‘So tired.’

‘My lord,’ Bellatrix said quietly.

‘Quiet Bella, I’m thinking,’ Voldemort stared down at Harry, ‘Stand up Potter.’

‘Do I really have to?’

‘Yes, if you want me to do this, then stand before me.’

Harry sighed, nodded then stood up and faced Voldemort, ‘Can I ask one thing of you Tom?’

‘You can ask I cannot guarantee to do it.’

‘No and you’ll probably lie anyway. When they know I’m dead, give them a chance to live in this world you want. I don’t want my friends to die.’

‘The purebloods will live, even your friends, but not the mudbloods.’

Harry nodded but sagged again, ‘Goodbye Hermione, maybe we’ll meet on the other side,’ Harry straightened, ‘I’m ready Tom, let’s finish this as it started, just you and me.’

Voldemort continued to stare at Harry Potter but he did have his wand pointed at him. Then he just couldn’t resist, he had to end this and ending Harry Potter’s life would end the fighting and he would finally have what he deserved, to rule the world. 

‘Avada Kedavra,’ Voldemort yelled and the jet of green light hit Harry squarely in the chest flinging him back against the door, bouncing off it then landed hard on the floor, at the same time Voldemort was flung back and he hit the wall, but was slowly getting to his feet.

‘My lord,’ Bellatrix shouted as she tried to help Voldemort.

‘I do not require assistant Bellatrix. Check the boy, make sure he’s dead?’

Bellatrix hurried over to Harry and felt him, ‘Nothing, he’s dead my lord.’

‘Good, now it’s time to finish this, you two, lift him, make sure everyone can see it’s Harry Potter.’

Voldemort, Bellatrix and the two death eaters carrying Harry’s dead body made their way down, but as they did Voldemort spoke.

‘Harry Potter is dead, we bring you proof that your last hope is gone, now you will look to me, your lord.’

Other death eaters fell into step as they stepped into ruined great all. People screamed and cried as they saw the dead body of their hero and their final hope of surviving.

‘Harry,’ Sirius said as he stared at the young man he had love and married, then he felt a hand on his shoulder, ‘He did it.’

‘I know Sirius, but now he can die, so we’ll wait until everyone is gathered. Most know now that this isn’t over, I quickly spread the word the moment I heard him say Harry was…’ Remus stopped, he did not want to say the words. He could see how hurt his friend was, he knew Sirius and Harry loved each other, they deserved more time together, now it was too late, ‘Neville, no,’ Remus yelled but Voldemort was burning him, then Neville shouted again and broke the curse, ‘Sirius, did you see that?’ Remus whispered but nodded to Ron and Hermione.

‘Sacrificing himself has protected us, like Lily did. Okay, we need to do this, what’s that noise?’

Everyone stared towards the loud noise coming from the grounds, they saw a large group of people running towards the castle led by Charlie Weasley. But the centaurs and hippogriffs were also running towards the castle, the house elves were running towards them as well, armed with knives, forks, cleavers, anything they could use.

‘Fight, fight for master Regulus and master Harry, fight,’ old Kreacher croaked as he led a hundred house elves and fighting resumed.

‘Let’s do this,’ Sirius shouted, ‘Let’s do this for Harry,’ Sirius ran towards his cousin, ‘Bitch.’

People were dueling all over the great hall, Voldemort dueled three, the death eaters were falling under the weight of people. Then Neville shouted out shocking the entire hall.

‘Harry, where’s Harry, he’s disappeared.’

‘No time Neville, keep fighting,’ Remus yelled then turned back, ‘Sirius,’ he watched as Bellatrix’s curse just missed his friend, he was hurrying to help him but Sirius hit Bellatrix straight in the chest. Time seemed to stand still as Voldemort's last supporter was lost and anger seemed to seep from Voldemort's very soul, he blasted Minerva, Kingsley and Horace across the room as he screamed his rage.

Everyone stood in complete shock as Harry stood before Voldemort, ‘Well Tom, that didn’t even work, I was shocked. It seems like I have to keep fighting, but you know what, I think you’ve lost, there’s no one left but you,’ Harry glanced around and gave a small shake of the head to Sirius but if anyone saw Harry, all they saw was him looking around at his supporters, ‘I still have a lot with me, so what’s it to be, show some remorse and give up, or finish this as equals and wizards.’

‘You arrogant little shit.’

‘I’m not arrogant Tom, I just know the truth, you’ve lost, we’ve won. Now if it was the other way around you would expect everyone to just bow down to you. But even now, even though you know the truth you will never surrender,’ Harry kept his eyes on Voldemort, but took his wand from he’s leg strap, ‘It seems we have to fight to see which one dies at the hand of the other. Are you ready Tom, because I think this is finally it, one of us is about to leave this world forever.’

‘And you think it will be you, do you?’

‘I have no idea if it will be me or you, just one of us will live and one of us will die,’ Harry never took his eyes off Voldemort. Everyone stood in stunned silence as they watched a very calm Harry Potter casually hold his wand while he stared at Voldemort. They watched a very angry Voldemort gripping his wand tight in his hand which was pointed at Harry. The bright beam of the morning sun streamed through the window hitting both Harry and Voldemort, their wands pointed, their spells shouted, red hit’s green then to more shocks the green jet of the killing curse sent by Voldemort rebounds back onto him throwing him back where he falls dead to the floor. It takes three seconds before the castle shook with shouts of glee, of cheers and applause. Harry stared down at the body of Tom Marvolo Riddle as his friends ran towards him, surrounding him, hugging him. Harry Potter fulfilled the prophecy made so long ago, Voldemort died by his hand, the war with the worst dark wizard in history was finally over.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione was crying onto Harry’s shoulder, Ron sounded like he was crying but it was hard to tell as his face was buried in Harry’s other shoulder, Neville, Ginny, all Harry’s friends made one big circle of hugging bodies. Then Sirius pushed his way through the group of young people, pulled Harry into his arms and the two men, one older, one young stood holding the one they loved.

‘What happened?’

‘I’ll explain later Sirius, but he did use the killing curse, I understand why I never died though. But we’ll talk about it when we get home.’

‘Harry,’ Minerva stepped over to them and surprised all when her usual stern and formal manner dropped and she hugged him, ‘You saved our world Harry and what Remus said you did was one of the most courageous things I have ever seen and never from someone so young.’

‘I was never young professor, I feel older than you. Are you okay, you slammed into that wall pretty hard?’

‘Like a lot of people, a little sore, but alive. I’ll go help Poppy with the injured and get food and drinks sent up, you stay with Sirius and rest,’ Minerva touched Harry’s cheek, ‘I’m so proud of you,’ she turned and walked away.

‘Let’s sit,’ Remus moved his wand and the house tables slowly landed in their old spots, but no one cared about which table they sat at. Remus pulled Harry onto a seat at the Ravenclaw table, Sirius beside him, then all Harry’s closest friends were on the other side, ‘I know why you survived Harry, I knew there was a chance, but only a chance you could. I’m sorry for not telling you but I did not want to give you and Sirius false hope.’

‘The killing curse destroyed it but never killed me, it actually protected me.’

‘Yes, that’s what I have been studying over the last few months. I really wanted to explain but I couldn’t.’

‘I’m glad you didn’t, if I thought there was a chance he might have worked out something wasn’t quite right while I was calmly talking to him, I’m not sure what he would have done. You should have seen his face when I told Bellatrix to do something with her hair that it was a disgrace and even death eaters have standards.’

‘Harry, you didn’t?’ Sirius laughed.

‘I did, she was going off about me calling him Tom, so I had to have a go at her, he actually liked that, so I said I can be entertaining sometimes. I don’t think he really knew what to make of me. But Sirius, no more hiding, no more secrets.’

‘No more Harry,’ Sirius pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him with every bit of love he could.

‘Oh, so when did this start and it better have been after Harry became of age?’ Hermione asked.

Harry and Sirius’ lips parted, ‘No, before but it was my decision to have sex,’ Harry turned to face his friend, ‘Hey, I thought I was going to die Hermione, I did not want to die a virgin, would you?’

‘I would have if I died tonight.’

‘Is that all you wanted me for Potter?’ Sirius said but his face looked a little upset.

Harry grinned then smirked, ‘No, I wanted you, your love, your heart, but it doesn't mean i didn't want more, like your body Sirius not to mention your big cock, so stop being an arse will you?’

‘Arse, I’ll give you arse love.’

‘You mean you’ll give me your arse don’t you?’

‘Alright, enough, we do not want to hear any of that mate, blimey,’ Ron grimaced

‘Just to let all of you know, Sirius and I are married, we have been for nearly two years.’

‘So did that happen before or after the sex?’

‘After, she’s not going to give up is she Harry?’ Sirius grinned, ‘Merlin I love you.’

‘I love you too, but now it’s over and I survived, something I always wanted but never thought I would now I have and I can finally....’

‘Be normal, go out, have fun?’ Ron chuckled cutting Harry off.

‘Well, yeah, but that’s not what I’m talking about,’ Harry turned to face Sirius, ‘I want you to get me pregnant, right now, well, not right this minute, but when we get home. I want to have your kids and I want to have them straight away.’

‘Harry, I would love that, I really would, but wouldn’t you like to just enjoy this life you’ve finally got?’

‘I will, with you, my friends, our kids, I want a family Sirius, it’s the one thing I’ve always wanted and it’s something that only you can give me. We’re married, have been for a while, so kids is usually the next step.’

‘I don’t think you’re going to talk Harry out of this Sirius, so maybe it’s time for you to really settle down,’ Remus smiled, ‘But I’ve got to go see Dora, make sure they’re okay,’ Remus hugged Sirius then Harry, ‘You are one brave bloke Harry, we’ll get together tomorrow and talk, I want to hear everything.’

‘We’ll be there Remus, might be in bed, so wait, we’ll make it out eventually.’

Harry turned back to his friends, ‘We’ll get together and have a party to celebrate our marriage, that we won and that he’s dead, but we’ll give everyone a chance to get settle back into normal lives. But tell me this first, are you two still together?’

‘Yes, we are,’ Hermione smiled as she took Ron’s hand.

‘Then why haven’t you shagged? You could have died here, Hermione can be such a prissy sometimes.’

‘Hey,’ Hermione slapped Harry’s arm.

‘Actually that decision was mine. Hermione and I talked, we said if we survived then we’re getting married and we can finally shag on our wedding night, not before.’

‘Hermione, what have you done to my mate?’

Hermione slapped Harry again, ‘Nothing, this was all him and I’ll tell you Harry, he shocked me so much when he said that I couldn’t talk, for ages I was speechless.’

‘She was, I really shocked her. But tell us, did you do it, what you said?’

Harry quickly cast a silencing charm around his friends who were surrounding him and Sirius, ‘Yep, I got in, snuck up behind Snape, took his wand, then had my knife at his throat,’ Harry said quietly, ‘I told him to call Dumbledore, he wouldn’t, but the moment that old bastard walked in I slit Snape’s throat, at the same time I had petrified Dumbledore, then walked over and just slit his throat. I let them bleed to death, done a few spells to make sure they were really them and I was the only living thing in the house before I levitated them to the fireplace, set them alight then watched them burn until they were ash. I came here right after.’

‘That stays between all of us,’ Sirius said staring around at Harry’s closest friends who all nodded, ‘So we’ll have something to eat, maybe help Minerva with this place, it’s a mess, then head home. But all of you, no more hiding, you can all go home now,’ Sirius smiled as Harry removed the charm who was also smiling, his eyes were alive again something Sirius had not seen in a long time.

‘Which we are heading there now to check it’s still standing,’ Arthur pulled Harry to his feet and hugged him, ‘However you’re alive I’m so thankful that something let that happen. But now expect Molly to mother you a bit, she has been waiting to do that for a while.’

‘You know what Mr. Weasley, I’ll let her, but I want you to tell her that I’m married to Sirius and tell her she can’t hex him. If I can take down Voldemort, then you don’t want to mess with what’s mine,’ Harry grinned hugely, ‘She can hex me since I talked Sirius into sex and I am addicted to him. Now I’m turning myself on.’

‘No sex, not yet lover, food first, some healing, the rest, then sex, nonstop sex and if anyone disturbs us I might hex them,’ Sirius pulled Harry down onto his lap, wrapped his arms around him and held the man he loved, the man he thought he was going to lose, now he survived Sirius wasn’t going to let Harry out of his sight, not for a long time and hopefully in about nine months’ time they will be welcoming their first child into the world, a boy called James or a girl call Lily. They were about to have a family, the Potter Black family, the family Harry had craved to have for so long is finally going to happen.

The end:


End file.
